Found You
by lonewolfhiei
Summary: When one has no where else to run to, where do they go? Somewhere where no one knows them. Misoka expects a guest, but her stay at the MoonShine Bar brought another to worry over her. Why is she staying, and where did she come from? Rating may change.
1. Visitor

Found You

Chapter 1

Visitor

'I must get a way, it is obvious that I am not worthy...' Thoughts past through a fox demon's mind as she past several dimensions, searching for the perfect one. She was tired of the way her life was, and wanted it to change. But there was no way that it would. 'This world... no. He knows this one...' Her mind raced find a place worth hiding. Then she remembered one at which her friend described. "...Alright." She nodded to herself, turning to the direction that it felt right to go.

XXXX

"Hey Misoka! Did you see that dish I made!" The wolf pup asked happily. He was putting away his cooking apron, ready for the next time it would be used, hopefully on a dish as large again. The long night was finally over at the Moonshine Bar, allowing everyone to rest. The princess sat in one of the chairs of the tables tuckered out, watching the three Lunar creatures clean. For some reason, she always enjoyed this. Nozomu was wiping clean the stage, his microphone on the stand; Mitsuru avoided the communication of everyone so he headed up to his room. The short fox turned his gaze to Akira, holding a folded piece of paper. "Yes... Akira...?"

"Hm?" Akira bound over to him, ready for any instructions from the sound of Misoka's voice.

"Get some spare blankets and pillows set up. Princess..?" He turned to Mahiru as she was startled to be in the commands. "You would not mind someone staying here in your room would you?"

"...Um... Not at all... Why do you ask?" She looked at him, watching him slip the paper into his pocket and walk out of the shop. He turned his head, keeping his back to them before he walked out. "We are going to have a guest..."

Not long, there was a knock on the door of the restaurant, Misoka being the first to answer it. Outside stood a girl, a little older than Mahiru, but not much; her head cast down in a small bow, not allowing her face to show. This girl, once fox demon, was now only the appearance of a mere human. One by one, everyone except. the tengu, whom just arrived where everyone else had been, headed to the door, seeing what was taking so long of silence.

"...I came... in the request from a friend, telling me that I am able to reside here...?" She replied, a quiet tone that was almost inaudible. Akira immediately invited her in by pulling her inside, as everyone guided her to the couch. Mitsuru glanced to the girl, sending glares to her direction. "What is this onna doing here? It's past business hours..." He sneered ungratefully.

Misoka turned to look at him, sitting in one of the chairs. "If you would hang around more often, then you would know..."

"...I apologize for being a burden on-..." Mitsuru took this to an advantage, taking the next step against her. "That's right onna! You are a burden upon us now find a hotel or a garbage heap to satisfy you!" He did not giving a second thought of another onna trying to weaken this race that he was cursed with. The girl finally glanced up, her thick, long, brown hair falling in her face, almost covering her hazel eyes. The glasses she wore slid from the bridge of her nose, but she did not take the time to push them back up. The emotion shone in those eyes were of sadness, depression, fear; but looking to the angry one only made the emotions show more visibly. She hair was longer than expected once she straightened from her bowing position, coming down past her waist. He received glares from the other three bandits and a confused look from the princess. Mahiru was use to these words, but when he spoke with them again, she felt the same fear rise again from when he spoke them to her.

"Mitsuru!" Akira yelled back, but reverted to his better self, asking the girl her name.

"...Uh..." The onna seemed confused at first but passed it off "...my name is ...Lisa..."

"Than Risa it is!" Akira smiled, sticking his tongue out and his eyes slid closed with the smile. She was about to correct him of the pronunciation, but decided not to, knowing that it is difficult for them to understand the concept of the letter 'L' in names. Nozomu leaned down to her, taking her hand into his then sat down beside her. "What is it that brings you here young lady?"

Lisa turned to look at him, a cover up smile to his kindness, along with a small blush. She could almost immediately tell he was the flirtatious one. But the smile soon disappeared when she looked up at Mitsuru and was brought back the thoughts that sent her here in the first place. "...A personal reason if you don't mind..."

"No. It's alright." the princess smiled to her. "You can stay in my room while you stay."

"What!" Mitsuru almost yelled to Mahiru's comment. He waved his hand out, first pointing to the visitor, than waved it out "I do not approve of this!"

"But Mitsuru... It's not your room to worry about..." Akira once again counterattacked his comment, but calmer than before added with a tone of confusion. Misoka was silent through all this, but finally spoke up. "Unless you would wish for her to say in yours Mitsuru..."

Mitsuru froze, quivering his upper lip in a sneer. "You're joking..."

"You could stay in my room if you would like Sweety. There is plenty of room in my bed." Nozomu cooed happily at the idea, leaning into her with his hands clamped together. She merely blushed at the comment, not replying anything in fear of embarrassing herself or hurting his feelings. Misoka stood up, ready to leave the living room to go to sleep. He considered it to be already late and he felt like not dealing with the situation any further. "Risa... I am going to ask you to sleep on the couch tonight, courtesy to Mitsuru's choice. Akira, go retrieve the items from the Princess's room.." He bowed slightly for his 'good night' motion then left, Akira already gone and back with the supplies to sleep on. The princess said her good night and headed to her room; Mitsuru already gone out of sight from the others, not wanting anything to do with this onna. Nozomu staying behind with Akira, helping with setting up her bed on the couch.

"Is this alright?" Nozomu asked politely, watching her ease into the couch full of blankets.

"...Yes, it is. Thank you... um..." She looked up at him, pausing for she did not know his name. The vampire smiled, slightly baring his fangs without realizing it and patting the top of her head, "Just call me Nozomu."

"Thank you Nozomu, Akira." She nodded a small bow to both as she looked to each. The smile on Akira's face grew as she remembered his name. "If you need anything, just ask us!" He bound up the stairs, getting the rest that he needed. Nozomu removed his hand from her head, his smile slightly disappearing. "I apologize for Mitsuru's rudeness... He shouldn't be like that but he is."

Lisa shook her head, smiling a bit. "Don't apologize. From where I'm from, that attitude is common... I should be use to it by now."

"And where is that place may I ask?" Nozomu asked with interest.

"...A place of demons..." She replied, no emotion of being thrilled from it.

"You don't look or act of it from the way it sounds..."

"That's because I am not-... I did not live there all my life..." Her words were about to speak something different from what her thoughts were thinking. Nozomu did not press on, seeing that the subject was making her uncomfortable. He got up from where he was, smiling and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You should get some rest. It looks like you need it." He walked over to the stair case, turning to look at her before blowing a small kiss her direction. Lisa blushed once more and shrank more into the couch, watching him leave before getting comfortable once again on the couch to sleep. Nozomu reached his room, sitting on his bed as he thought. 'What brings her here? It's not like she knows any of us... And what was up with the fox accepting it without hesitation..?' He turned his eyes to the moon outside his window. It was a week until the full, maybe less. His thoughts then turned to the girl, Lisa. She seemed too kind to be demon, but her scent was not normal like a human. When he had given her the small kiss upon her hand, he smelt it then. He never smelt that scent before, but it was so natural, so familiar to him for some reason or other. Her scent also told that she was health by blood standards, except she had already been tainted and was not white anymore. Was this why she was here? To hide? Maybe. Did the others smell it? Maybe so, but Akira did not sniff about her.'

The vampire yawned, stretching out across his bed. He turned to look at the clock, reading 11.49. Yes the work hours were long, along with encountering her. So he should get the rest he deserved. He undressed and got into his night shirt and pants, but before he climbed completely in bed, he thought for a bit. 'It was not right for Mitsuru to deny her a better rest...' The tengu may have been rude to everyone, but it wasn't right for him to be angry at the princess, nor this new girl. They did nothing wrong. Nozomu got up from his bed, walking down the hallway to the direction of the living room. He could tell the others were asleep, their heart rates at a steady pace. Amazing how a busy night would bring rest so suddenly. He looked down the stairs, seeing that she too was fast asleep. Her blankets were not arrange the way they were before, more in a large heap on top her. The pillow was halfway off the couch, but what surprised him was that she was not resting her head on it. More like underneath it like the blankets. He walked closer and pulled up one of the chairs to sit beside her. Her breathing was calm, but was slightly louder than the rest considering her breaths were through a small gap from under the pillow.

Her scent was on the blankets, as well as on the pillow as he took another whiff of it. Yes, there was something different about it. But he could not put his finger on it. With a little more thought to it, he got up and reached his hands down to her, slowly and easily peeling the blankets off. The last one was more difficult then the others, for she had a grasped hand over it. Not caring much of the blanket anymore, he slipped his hands under her, lifting her and the grasped blanket. She stirred slightly, but not much, to the movement. Only cuddling closer to the warmth of his chest and mumbled slightly "...Hi...ei..."

Nozomu smiled down at her. Surprised that he had done this, as well as how oblivious she was to it all. It may seem that he took any girl in his bed if one of the other bandits walked in on this, but he could not have Mitsuru's demands be this harsh. He carefully held Lisa in his arms and grabbed the glasses she wore from the arm rest, finally carrying her up the stairs and attempting not to wake the others. His vampire senses were showing him the way around the dark, like a cat would. Finally reaching his room and the bed, he set her down on it, pulling the blankets over her, along with the one she carried with her, and set her glasses on the night stand next to his clock. Once she was warm and he made certain that she had not waken, he crawled in as well on the other side. 'Yes, she is at least safe here...' were his last thoughts before falling to his sleep.

End Chapter


	2. Conversation

Found You

Chapter 2

Conversation

Lisa awoke the next day, the sun reflecting from the other side of the house, her blankets warm. They were comfortable as well, and she did not wish to get up and leave the warmth and comfort behind. Finally, she opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light shining through. But there was a problem with the scenery around her... she did not recognize any of it. Lisa tried to recall what happened last night, refresh her memory, but even that seemed like a dream. All she knew was that she was not with Hiei, and the surroundings were not that of demon world, Makai.

She cautiously leaned up, realizing she was laying on a soft bed, different from her own, and the room being well kept and clean. She tossed the blankets from atop her, climbing out of the bed and walked around the room. It was nice, the appearance did not show of anything harmful. Then she noticed the folded clothes on the night stand with her glasses on top of them. She put her glasses on, now seeing clearly, and picked the clothes up, noticing they were too small and girlish to be guys. She was in a girl's room. Noticing they were about her size, she figured that someone set them out for her to dress in. She quickly put them on, not wishing for anyone to walk in on her while she was half dressed. She looked around, trying to find a brush to comb her hair out, but to no avail. She walked to the closed door when she was done, opening it to hear through the hallway. There were noises echoing through it, following them to find outthat they led to down stairs. The noises got louder, along with the smells of food as she glanced around the place.

"Hn... I see that you are up..." A harsh voice replied. Lisa turned around replying. "He-..." Then stopped abruptly to find it not the one she was thinking of. No, instead it was the rude young man that she thought was part of her dream. No. This was not a dream. She did leave, and found these friends of the one who suggested she come here.

"...You were saying...?" Mitsuru replied, not expecting such a response from her, but wanted her to continue. Lisa shook her head, letting her mistaken comment pass. "Never mind... my apology..."

"Don't apologize onna... It just makes you weak..." The tengu replied, heading to the kitchen where everyone else seemed to be. She glanced back at him, surprised. Hiei use to say that. These two had so much in common, it scared her. She followed Mitsuru, not really understanding herself. Once in the kitchen, the scent of breakfast overpowered her nose as she sniffed around, looking for the ones she at first thought was part of a dream.

"Risa!" A hyper voice called out to her as she turned to the voice. Akira was pouring more powder into some batter, a waffle iron lighting up saying that the food was finished. Lisa smiled to him wearing an apron, not knowing he was the one cooking. "Mornin'..."

"You seem happier this morning! Did you have a good nights rest?" He asked, taking out the waffles from the iron and adding more batter on it for the next round. He set the ready waffles on a plate, staked with more.

"Yes. I had...Thank you. ...Where is everyone else...?" Lisa asked, glancing around. She knew she heard some noise of talking, and it was not a solo voice.

"It's Sunday, so school is not in session... Mahiru and Nozomu are out in the dinning hall, setting up tables." Lisa nodded to Akira's pointed finger of directions, and walked the direction. She found them, wiping off many tables. Mahiru looked up, smiling at her. She wore a long sleeve dress with a cleaning apron over it, covering the patterns on the dress. "Good morning."

Lisa nodded her good morning, looking at Nozomu. He was wearing a turtleneck shirt with tight pants; his sunglasses holding his hair out of his face. The princess noticed this, replying. "Nozomu brought you into his room early in the morning before anyone woke up, so you could sleep without any disturbance. I hope you didn't get lost..."

Nozomu nodded, stretching from leaning down to clean the tables. His smile returning from last night. "You mumbled quite a few things in your sleep Ms. Ri."

Lisa turned a few shades, from mistakening Nozomu's room as a girls, as well as his comment, butthe blush was not bright. "What was it that I said...?" Nozomu walked over to her, leaning against one of the tables. "Oh, nothing much really. I just find it cute that you talk in your sleep." He winked, his smile still in place. Lisa changed to more shades, glancing away. Before the situation got any farther, Misoka came in, setting a folder down on one of the tables and glanced to Lisa and Nozomu. Mahiru watching from a slight distance. "Nozomu. I need you to go through these files. Risa? Can I have a word with you?"

"Alright."

"Yes..." Nozomu grabbed the folder, flipping through the pages while Misoka walked off, Lisa following him. Misoka continued walking until he was sure no one was around to hear; the roof of the building. He sat down in one of the lawn chairs, gesturing for her to do the same. She did, sitting in the one across from him. He pushed up his glasses, starting off the conversation. "I see you have gotten to know Nozomu better..."

"Yes. He has been kind to me." Lisa gave a straight answer.

"What's the reason you chose to come here. I'm sure it was not coincidence that you chose this place." He gestured his hand to the building that they were atop of. Lisa took a deep breath, letting it go slowly. "A friend advised me to come here."

"And whom may this friend be?" The gleam in his glasses faltered, his curious eyes being seen.

"One who does not wish for her identity to be shown..." Lisa smiled innocently, remembering one piece of information her friend gave her. "But, she told me to give small hints. I am sure a fox is able to figure it out."

Misoka paused, narrowing his eyes, replying more than questioning. "So you know of the other form I take..."

"No. I just figured that she would go for a fox considering she is one as well. I take it that she has sent you a note stating that I would be coming...?"

Misoka held up the folded piece of paper between his index and middle finger, giving his answer. "So I take it she is thinking this is a game, and you are just part of the pieces that I have to put together?"

Lisa thought some, then smiled nodding still confused of the situation. "Something like that I guess. But it did not at first come out to be this way." Her smile disappearing. "I do wish to reside here for a bit if you don't mind... Even if I am just an object."

"What are your reasons?" the fox questioned.

"...I would wish to mention it later, when I feel ready and everyone is around so I do not have to repeat myself..."

"Understandable." Misoka got up from his chair, walking to the door inside. Lisa turned to him from her chair. "Why do you wish to know her? I thought that while she is drunk, she would blurt out anything... and everything?"

Misoka stopped, glancing to her. "...That is for me to know." he continued walking, leaving Lisa alone on the building rooftop.

XXX

Lisa finally returned from the rooftop, some time after the fox had left. That time was perfect for thinking clearly with the fresh morning air. Well, as fresh as the city air could get in the morning at least. And if she hadn't gotten suddenly tired and fallen asleep, she would have came down sooner. Once to the room where she had parted from the others, the great scent of sweets filled her senses. She entered, seeing yet a single plate of waffles left on the table along with the extra toppings in individual trays. She sat down in the chair that it was designated to, looking at the food in front of her. Maybe it belonged to someone else... it was understandable not to feed a stranger.

"Those are yours." A voice startled her from her thoughts as she looked up to see who it was. Of course, the one who made them, Akira. Lisa smiles at him, taking the fork and knife in her hands. "Thank you Akira... I am greatful..."

"No problem. You should try it with this stuff." He sat down in one of the chairs across from her of the round table, handing her a jar. "Apple butter tastes great on these waffles."

Lisa looked at the jar, half full of a substance that looked of dark brown apple sauce. Placing the knife in the jar, and tasting from that, it was delicious. "Thanks..."

Akira smiled, his chin resting in the palm of his hands with his elbows on the table. "Uh huh! No problem. Have as much as you like." Risa put the spread on the home made waffles, eating it as that. The place was quiet with the exception of Akira's tail wagging, hitting against the leg of his chair. She glance up at him, seeing that he was happy as can be to have someone new enjoying the meal he prepared.His ears were to the form of a wolf's, perked up with the excitement of a puppy. "...Where are the others...?"

Akira stopped for a moment, then glanced to the clock. "Mahiru decided to go out with her friends, Nozomu took her and ran some errands. No one knows where Mitsuru goes at these times, most likely staying in his room..." He frowned a bit, then his smile returned. "And Misoka is probably in the library, or on the computer researching some things... He is always busy with that sort of stuff..."

She nodded to his explaining, taking the last bites of the late breakfast. She only consumed two waffles, unable to hold that much in her stomach. Once she finished, there wasn't a chance for her to get up before Akira took her plate and went to the kitchen with it. "I'll take it for you. And then I can show you around the place." Lisa blinked to Akira's plans, as well as the surprisement of his speed. Once he placed the dishes into the sink, he began to show her around the place. It wasn't until a couple hours later, Lisa was already tired and the area was explained to her. She sat down on the sofa, watching the energetic pup run to the kitchen again. He came out moments later, carrying another dish with sandwiches and drinks.

"Oh no... I am not hungry..." Lisa put up her hand gesturing. Akira stopped, already in front of her, and setting the dish on the coffee table.

"But you only ate one thing... and it's past noon..." His ears leveled lower in sadness.

"I don't eat much though... It's surprising that I ate breakfast..."

"But you must. It's unhealthy to eat very little... And besides, you are practically skin and bones..." He lifted up her arm, showing how small and fragile she looked.

"It's alright Akira... I... I am just born this way..." Lisa replied, slowly pulling her arm away from him.

"But M' Lady, losing weight does not suit a wonderfullady such as yourself." Both Akira and Lisa turned their attention to Nozomu as he stood in the doorway. Lisa pulled herself more into the sofa and hid the arm that the were-pup was inspecting, almost as if to hide something. "Hello..."

"Nozomu, how long have you been standing there?" Akira asked, picking up a sandwich for himself. "And where's Mahiru?"

"Long enough to hear the whole thing... Misoka is getting the princess." He put the ear piece of his sunglasses in his shirt, holding it in place, and walked over to the other two. "Why do you not eat?"

The girl watched him walk over and sit down next to her, moving aside to give him room. "It's my nature... I never really do eat..."

"Is it because you are not hungry?" Akira asked holding out a sandwich for the vampire. Nozomu took it, but not eating it for himself. Lisa nodded. "Something like that..."

"Why else is it?" Nozomu ripped off a piece of the sandwich, handing it to her. She grabbed it, looking down at it. "...I donno... I just live where everyone else got to the food before I did... Just something about the fittest survive..."

"You don't need to act like that here. You are not in a world of demons..."

"Demons..?" Akira asked, turning to Nozomu. "She came from a world of demons?"

Nozomu nodded, watching her nibble at the small piece. This girl may have been around his age, but she seemed to act more like a shy child. 'The world of demons must have treated her as nothing but a slave. The way she moved, she kept to herself. She ate slowly, as if to savior the flavor; eat slow enough for it to settle and fill her up faster.' Nozomu turned to Akira, handing him the rest of the sandwich, keeping his voice quiet so Lisa would not listen in. "Make sure she finishes this... But don't over work her with the food..."

Akira nodded his response, looking back at the girl. There was a lot he did not know about her. It was almost scary. Nozomu picked up one of the cups, drinking the substance inside and got up to finish what he was doing before he was interrupted. Lisa glanced at both the boys, noticing their silence. They looked worried... Worried of her? They shouldn't be, considering this was the life she lived in. And it was a someone else who had brought her to be like this. While they were not watching her, deep in their own thoughts, she set the unfinished piece of sandwich down, laying down to get some rest. When they glance at her, she would already be fast asleep.

End Chapter


	3. Mystery

Chapter 3

Mystery

"You do realize that Hiei is searching?" A girl with blond hair spoke. She was with Lisa, in one of the classrooms of her school. They always ate in the art room to get away from the crowds.

"I know Neesan..."

"Where did you go? Last time you left I didn't get a chance to ask..." Another asked. This girl had a different style of hair; brown in the back, with the tips fading, and her long, out grown bangs were bleached blonde. Lisa didn't even look at her, still staring at the fruit snacks another friend tossed to her. She never ate the school lunches, nor did she ever bring a lunch. "I went where you instructed me to go..."

"Imouto? Where did Kitsune tell you to go?" the girl known as Neesan asked suspiciously. Lisa grabbed a book from Kitsune's backpack, showing the location. Neesan merely nodded, continuing to eat her cup of noddles. She took a slurp before replying, "You're going to get in trouble.", then took another fork full.

Lisa looked up at her Neesan, "I will not. I am only hiding."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Kitsune asked.

"As long as it takes him..."

XXX

It was morning once Lisa woke up from her slumber. Again she was in the same room as yesterday morning, Nozomu's. Akira must have told him that she was asleep, and brought her up here to rest. But what they didn't know was that her resting can go undisturbed anywhere. She got out of bed, grabbing a set of folded clothes that were on the edge of the bed and putting them on. She noted that Nozomu and the others must be already awaken. Or he probably slept somewhere else now, considering she took his bed.

She walked into their living room, finding Mitsuru watching the television. She didn't bother looking at what he was watching, or wait for him to look at her before she went to the dining area, the bar. There she found a woman of blonde hair. She was looking at a small stack of papers on one of the tables. Lisa started to inch into the kitchen, seeing that the woman was the only one in here and she did not want to disturb her work. She had no idea when the bar opened or closed, and was startled to know it was open mornings. The blonde at the tables glanced up, turning to look at Lisa.

"Oh, I'm sorry but it's the bar doesn't open till noon." She replied, a beautiful voice. Lisa paused, blinking a couple times at her, then smiled nervously.

"Um... I... I am not... I'm not a customer... Sorry, but I'll leave..." She stuttered, going back to the way she came.

"My apologies. Then you must be the girl that is staying here, correct?" The woman got up from her spot, walking towards Lisa. Lisa paused, nodded slowly in confusing. "I'm sorry to treat you in such a way. My name is Katsura." She extended her hand.

Lisa looked at it for a moment, finally registering. "Oh! Eheheh... I am Lisa." She shook hands with Katsura, giving a small nervous laugh. Katsura smile with a giggle of her own, replying. "Nozomu and the others have spoken great things of you, in such a short time you were here. Especially the little flirt."

"Nozomu...?" Lisa looked up at the blonde, a small blush appearing. "What has he said?"

"Oh, just the simple things of your silence, and your petite appetite. My, he is right. Your hand is so small." She looked down at Lisa's hand as Lisa attempted to pull away, not wanting to go through this again. "It's alright..."

"Deary, when was the last time you ate?" She kneeled down to a little short of Lisa's height, looking at her with worried eyes. She did not let her hand go, not wanting the girl to leave.

"What do you mean...?" Lisa asked, timidly.

"The last time you ate? Was it yesterday?" Katsura asked. She nodded slowly to the blonde's last question.

"Stay right here. I'll get you something." She held up a finger, indicating for Lisa that she would be back in a minute. She disappeared from around the wall to the kitchen, returning moments later with Akira and a small dish. Lisa blushed in embarrassment and sat in one of the chair, knowing she was going to be here for a while.

"Risa! You're awake! You slept the whole entire day away, I was staring to get worried!" Akira exclaimed, both him and Katsura at the table with the food. Katsura looked at the werepup, confused. "She has been asleep?"

"Yeah. Yesterday, Nozomu and I were trying to get her to eat. She started to, but when we turned our backs and glanced back, she was passed out." Akira looked at Lisa, seeing her look at the fruit they brought her and take the small pieces. He sat in the seat across from her, watching her with large puppy eyes. "Risa, please don't worry us like that..."

She glanced up, a grape slipped in her mouth and nodded. She chewed it as quick as she could, then swallowed before replying. "I apologize.. You're tour around the place just wore me out as well-..."

"What's with the noise in here?" Mitsuru's voice rang through the room, startling all three. Lisa slumped further into her chair, hoping he did not see her just yet. If he wanted to have her fear him, it was working. He turned his gaze to Lisa, his glare turned more into a sneer. "Oh, you're still here..." With that, he turned the direction he came, returning to the television he was watching, turning up the volume.

"...He doesn't seem to like others, does he?" Katsura asked to no one in particular.

XXX

Several hours past and Mahiru was back from school. She smiled at Lisa, who was drying her hair with a towel on the couch, setting her bag down. "Hello. I am guessing that you had a good rest last night?"

"Put your bag in your room! We don't need to be continuously picking up your mess!" Mitsuru yelled at her, causing Lisa to look back at him and then to the princess. She smiled, picking up her bag. "Are those clothes comfortable? I tried to find a pair of my old clothes for you to use..."

"These are yours? Thank you." Lisa smiled, following Mahiru to her room, still with the towel in hand.

"No problem... I think I have some more that you can borrow." Mahiru entered her room, setting her bag beside her bed and started looking through her dresser. Lisa watched her, watching as two piles of clothes on the floor grow as Mahiru searched.

"You really don't have to."

"Don't worry, you don't have to keep them if you don't want to, but they don't really fit me anymore." Mahiru smiled, picking up a shirt from one of the piles. There was a knock on the door as Katsura peered in. "Welcome home Princess, you do remember that the bar opens early today?"

"Oh, I almost forgot... I'll be right down." She smiled, giving a small chuckle as Katsura closed the door. She smiled to Lisa which gave a blank look in return.

"You work at the bar as well? I didn't know you were old enough..."

"Oh, I am just a waitress. It's also a fancy restaurant. You should come down and help, or just watch if you would like."

"The others work there as well?"

"Yes." Mahiru got up, changing out of her school uniform into her casual work clothes. "Mitsuru is also one of the waiters; Nozomu sings and Katsura plays the piano. Akira does the cooking while Misoka does the bar tending. Oboro is the manager."

"...Oboro...?" Lisa asked a bit confused, knowing all but this name. Mahiru glanced to her, tying the apron from the back. "...You have not met him yet..? I should introduce you to him."

Lisa nodded slowly, following Mahiru out of her room and down stairs to where the bar was. The dining area wasn't that crowded, but it had enough people to be considered busy. Lisa glanced around, noticing Nozomu setting up the stage. He looked handsome up on the stage with a light blue, tight shirt that was slightly open in the front with lace at the end of the sleeves. To add to his shirt, his pants were black kakis with an intricate belt, both fitting so well on his body. His wavy hair was parted to the side, and just looking up at him made Lisa blush and turn away so no one would see. He walked over to Katsura, pointing in the booklet that they were looking at. She smiled and nodded, saying something as she set it on the piano stand. He glanced up, looking through the people at the tables before his eyes set on Lisa. She stood in the far corner, hoping not to be seen, but when she noticed Nozomu smiling at her from the stage, she paused. She glanced around, seeing if he was indicating to anyone in particular near her, or to see if anyone noticed. Maybe both. She looked back at him, noticing that he was walking up to her.

"Hey cutie. What happen to you yesterday?" He smiled, taking her hand into a kiss. Lisa's blush returned and asked quietly. "What do you mean?"

"You passed out on us. We were worried."

"Oh... Gomen. I just suddenly got tired..." She smiled up at him, reassuring him.

"You are so mysterious, you know that?" He gave a wink, wrapping his arm around her and led her to an empty table. She sat in the chair, noticing she sat at this same table as earlier this morning. "I am?"

"Yes. Did you eat anything today?" He asked, changing the subject. She looked up at him, nodding. "I had fruit for breakfast, and Akira made me a salad for lunch."

Nozomu's face lit up at hearing the news and pat the top of her head. "Good girl. I'll have Akira bring you something." He got up from his leaning over and started to head into the kitchen. Lisa grabbed his hand, knowing that he had the strength to just let go but he stopped and smiled down to her. "Yes?"

"You don't have to. I mean, I'm not hungry..." She looked up at him. He didn't say anything for a moment, just smiled down at her. Then replied, "Last time you said that, you past out. I'll be right back Sweetie. Don't fall asleep on us." He slowly pulled his hand away, still smiling at her. A small blush grew on her cheeks from the many names he had for her. He disappeared into the kitchen while Lisa leaned into the chair. The piano was going, in a quiet calm melody while the people around her ate. Mahiru was already serving people, doing her job; and Mitsuru was at another table, taking their orders. The customers were enjoying their stay at such a fancy restaurant and bar. Misoka was at the bar, serving some young couples. He looked over to Lisa, nodding his hello. She waved to him slowly, lowing her hand down.

Not long after, Nozomu came out not carrying anything. At first she was confused, then in a way glad that he didn't bring anything. He looked at her, winking and blowing a kiss to her before getting on the stage. She was still confused and yet startled by his actions, until Mahiru walked over to her, balancing a plate in one hand, and holding a cup in the other. "Good evening Risa. Glad to have you join us tonight." She smiled down at her.

"..Good evening..." Lisa nodded her welcome, looking at the food. Mahiru set the cup down then the plate. "Akira made you this, courtesy to Nozomu. Their worried about your eating habits. Do you not eat or something...?"

Lisa looked at the food, seeing that it was a small piece of steak, vegetables, and a bread bun. The drink was orange juice and from the look, it had lots of pulp in it. It was a good size meal for her, but still small to others. She looked up at Mahiru, confused at how pretty much everyone knows of her eating habits, but still nodded. "I just don't eat that much anymore. It's nothing really to worry yourself over..."

"Oh, we will get you to eat again." She smiled, returning to her work. Lisa started eating the food, mostly glancing up at Nozomu and his singing. At times, she forgot to eat because his voice was so different. It was beautiful when he sang. His body moved with the music, making him the music. His voice was an instrument its self, in tune with the melody of the piano playing. He made her heart skip several times with his voice, getting it caught in her throat. From time to time, he would glance to her direction, sending a smile to her. She glanced away, blushing yet again. He had a tendency to easily do this to her. Her eyes caught Mitsuru's, his glare. The same glare that Hiei gave. Her heart skipped, this time in fear. Neesan told her that he was searching. And there was no telling where he was at the time and if his anger had subsided.

Excusing herself from the table quickly, she glanced once more to the food. It was half eaten, but she still had something in her stomach. She moved into the shadows, leaving the dining area.

Mitsuru watched her move in fear, glad but confused of her actions. He has done worse to the other onna, what brings her to practically crawl away? He looked around, seeing if anyone noticed. Misoka was looking at him, seeing his confused expression. Then glanced to the direction where Lisa was eating, noticing she was not there anymore. 'What did Mitsuru do?' He questioned himself as he slowly put a glass away. He went to the back, momentarily returning with Oboro. He took off his apron, leaving the bartending to the older man.

"What did you do this time?" Misoka asked Mitsuru as he walked up to him.

"I didn't do anything except look at her. It was her fault to just leave." The tengu sneered at the fox. Nozomu brought his song to an end calmly, informing Katsura to get a ten minute break to rest her talented fingers. He walked over to the two with a worried face.

"Risa is gone." Misoka replied, not giving the vampire the chance to ask. Nozomu paused, then glanced to the table she was at. The only presence was the Princess, and she was picking up the plate confused. He walked a fast pace to her, looking at the half finished dish. "She didn't finish..." Mahiru replied quietly as Nozomu examined the dish. "What's going on Nozomu?"

"I don't really know... I'll be right back." He rushed up the steps with Misoka following after.

End Chapter


	4. Trust

Found You

Chapter 4

Trust

"Where is Hiei now?" The subject came abruptly, breaking the silence between the two friends.

"He's somewhere, still searching. He came by mine and Kurama's place, asking where you went."

"Was he mad or anything?"

"He looked upset, and as if he didn't get a wink of rest for maybe a week..." Steph replied as Lisa nodded her understanding. They were in the usual routine after school of dropping Lisa off at home. "Alright." With that, she walked across the lawn and inside the blue house. Lisa wanted to leave this place. Not momentarily like she always does on vacations or to the other worlds, but forever. She wanted to leave this world forever, if it weren't for her friends. But if she left in a way of death, she would not be able to go to these other worlds. Maybe stay in a coma would work. No it won't. Her step dad would worry more over the medical bill and ask for the cord to be pulled, ending her happiness. The happiness she never had...

XXXX

Nozomu darted up the stairs, searching frantically for Lisa. Misoka helped with the search, looking in the rooms Nozomu passed up. He was not in as great of a hurry as the vampire though. He had told the others to continue their work, not to allow the customers to get inpatient.

"Nozomu!" Misoka called from one of the hallways. The one called headed that direction, finding why the fox called him over. They stood in the door way of Mahiru's room, finding Lisa unconscious on the floor by the two pile of clothes. She had her back to them, her face in one of the piles. Nozomu went in, lifting the top half of her up to see her face. She did not look injured, nor if there was any struggle. Strangely she looked peaceful. Unconscious? Sleep?

Misoka joined him, inspecting her. "What causes her to do this?"

Nozomu shook his head as if to think of an answer. "This has happened before..."

"Before?" The fox glanced to the vampire.

"Yesterday. When Akira and I tried to get her to eat. We only glanced away for a second and found her unconscious... Katsura said that she was awake this morning, talking to her as if nothing had happened."

"Is she ill?"

"Not that I know of... Only her eating could come to mind. Could she not be accustom to our food?" He slipped his arm under her legs where the joint of her knees were, the base of her neck resting on his other arm as he picked her up. "I'll take her to my room to rest though."

"Should I trust you with her?" Misoka asked, looking up at the tall vampire. The question was sudden and Nozomu just paused from it then replied. "Why do you not trust me? She has been untouched here... These two days she's been here. Igive no reason for you to not trust me."

"You are a vampire. Your actions lead me to believe otherwise. What is it about her that strikes your curiosity?" Misoka kept his face straight, not giving away any expression to what he was thinking.

"She is different... I just feel drawn to her... And what brought you to suddenly invite her in that night? Maybe I shouldn't trust you." Nozomu walked out of the room, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms to his room. Misoka followed along, keeping to his beliefs. "I have my reasons. But you were drawn to other girls, the princess as well. How is she different?" The vampire set Lisa down on the bed, covering her with the blanket before answering the untold leader. "How is she the same? She's from another world. ...It's just a feeling I get. Her scent? The night she came, I had a strange feeling. And when I kissed her hand in greeting and her forehead, her scent sparked my interest. It was familiar, but yet far off... But I could smell that she is not white anymore."

Misoka soaked up the information, nodding. "...White...?"

"...Risa is no virgin. It was strange. It was strong, but Akira did not sniff about her. I believe I can only smell it because of the tainted blood." Nozomu smiled at his rambling, looking down at the sleeping girl. 'Why does this happen to her? It's so unexpected...' He did not part his eyes from her, merely asking the fox quietly. "What brought this to happen this time?"

"Mitsuru said that he only looked at her and she suddenly got a look of terror. I think we should keep her away from him for a while." Nozomu nodded, trying to piece things together. He wanted to figure this out, wanted to help her with this situation that she is hiding from. Misoka stood with Nozomu for a while, watching him carefully. The vamp was a flirt, taking any chance he could get. "You should go back down stair and finish your performance."

"Tell Katsura to continue with the piano. I'll stay here until she wakes." He sat down on the bed beside Lisa and took her glasses off, setting them on the side desk, showing that he wasn't going anywhere and neither she. Misoka didn't move for several seconds, then quietly left, muttering one word, "Foolish.." but kept the door open. Nozomu heard the muttering and footsteps go further, fading away. He didn't realize how tense he was until he released a deep breath, calming his body from the rush that it went through. He was over reacting with this girl. More than he did with Mahiru. He still flirts with her, just to tease her innocence and her naive mind.

Lisa's face altered, taking a breath and letting it go with out holding it in. It was strange how she could suddenly fall unconscious, as if she just suddenly fell asleep. He has heard of medical situations like this, narcolepsy he believed, at which one suddenly falls asleep. Maybe that was what was wrong with her. She stirred more, leaving her deep sleep into a light one. Nozomu ran the back of his hand across her face, lightly brushing the stray stands of hair from there.

"Ri - Cutie, you can't sleep the rest of your life away..."Nozomu smiled, both at her cute sleeping and at his own comment. Lisa flinched slightly from his words and his continuous touch. After a couple minutes of him constant stroking her face, she stirred more, turning to her side and opened her eyes half way. "...Nozomu...?"

The vampire smiled, glad to see her awake and alright. "Hey Cutie, you gave us quite a scare again." Lisa balanced the top half of herself on her arms, getting up to look at him. "...What do you mean?"

"You just disappeared, not telling us where you were going. Misoka and I searched the whole household for you..." His face wore the look of worry again. Lisa looked at him at first with a blank look, then recalled what had happened. Mitsuru.

"Oh, I greatly apologize!" She replied, sitting completely up to look directly at him, almost fully awake now.

"Apologize? What did you do wrong?"

"I had left without warning anyone. I just... I just had something to do." She smiled, trying to get him to stop worrying, but to no avail.

"What did Mitsuru do to you?" The question came abruptly as silence fell soon after. He knew of the reason she left the dining area. She glanced down to her hands, not wanting to make eye contact. "He didn't do anything wrong. It's me."

Nozomu slid his hand under her chin, bringing it up to have her look at him, as well as stroke her cheek smoothly. "Risa, speak to me. There is something wrong, and you haven't told us why. Do you not want to talk to us? What brings you here and the cause of these sleeping spells? ...What terrifies you so much that makes you not speak your mind? ..I have so many questions I would wish to ask you, but you never speak, so I could not ask. Please don't leave me in the dark to worry so much, and know so little."

Lisa fell silent, looking up into Nozomu's eyes. They were sad, determined, worried, yet waiting. How was she to explain everything? There was so much to tell, and very little that he would understand. She not only had to explain the main reason she decided to reside here, but the other as well. The main cause for her sudden deep sleep.

"...There's too much to tell..." Her eyes began to water, her confusion about to break her.

"I am right here to listen. Tell me anything." Nozomu looked into her eyes, noticing the confusion in them. "Why have you came here...?" He started with the first question, taking her hands into his. Hopefully this will not stress her out too much with the explanations.

"I...I just live with demons... I have two reasons why I come here... It's hard to explain."

"What kind of demon does not feed you?"

"...The first...well... are not demons. And there, I choose not to eat." Lisa noticed the confusion that was running on Nozomu's face and replied more. "It would be easier to explain my sleeping habits. I am a Slider ...I travel through many different dimensions, or worlds, taking a form there. This is one of the places I reside in. I fall into a deep sleep here, or a stand still, because of what I am. I can easily be pulled out of this world, bring about my sudden... sleep. Very few can do it. My friends ...or family..and I are the only ones I know that can. One of which informed me to come here. There are other worlds at which we live in."

"Other?"

"Demon world, human world, spirit world, Yggdrasil, there are many other worlds..." Lisa gently pulled her hands out of Nozomu's grasp, looking back down. She took a deep breath from the speaking she did, not a custom to using that much of her voice in this world. She smiled up at him, reassuring him that she was alright. "...I suppose I have spoken too much, but yet spoke of nothing..."

"So you go to many places...?" He asked, still confused. Lisa lightly smiled, nodding her answer. "Yes. Although I am not sure if the demon world or 'real world' are the default ones. I was born in both worlds, clueless to the other until a few years in one and about twoMillenniums or Centuries I guess...of the other..."

"How old are you in both...? I am still clueless with your age here..." Nozomu asked, trying to understand her more. She blinked, then smiled. "In what we call the real world, I am seventeen. Demon world... I can not put an age to because I was around during the federal period. There, I am demon. What kind? Fox, fire, Mazaku... I can even be what I call a Walk In."

"A Walk In? I never heard of such a title..." Nozomu replied, interest in his voice.

"A Walk In does not only make a form in the world... but if there is an embodiment similar to the person, they will enter in that body as that person... If possible, I can come here as Miharu and no one would notice unless I told them it were me... I am not sure I could be her or not." Lisa laid back down and allowed her arm to rest from leaning on it. Nozomu followed her motions, laying in the space next to her.

"What would happen to her then?" His voice was soft, causing her to forget of her worn out throat and want to continue explaining.

"She will still be there, her presence in the back of the mind. She could talk to me mentally, like a person would when they talk to ones self in their mind... She would not be harmed if that is what you are wondering."

"No it's alright. I trust you Risa..." Nozomu pulled her closer, gently holding her close with a smile crossing his smooth lips . Lisa was startled by the grasp, facing him now on her side. But his words also startled her as well. "But I am not close enough to trust... You are willing to trust someone who has not spoken much of their history?" Nozomu didn't understand these worlds she lived in, only seen her here. There was still so much more confusion that needed to be cleared.

"I haven't spoken anything of myself, nor the others... and yet you still chose to stay here. Isn't there something wrong there?" He readjusted himself and pulled the blankets over himself as well, still holding her.

"...Nozomu...?" Lisa questioned cautiously. He was close to her, holding her... comfortably. Nozomu looked at her, smiling. "Don't worry Cutie. I have no intentions on stealing you away. Not unless you want me to." he said the last nuzzling her with such excitement, a hint of tease to feel her blush heat up. Lisa shook her head rapidly, not wishing to do anything intimate with this flirt. As expected, her cheeks flared, causing Nozomu to chuckle, still holding her in a hug lying down. She looked up at him, blushing furiously still and used his arm as a pillow.

"...Are there secrets that you hide then...?" Lisa asked, keeping her voice low enough so if he didn't want to answer, he could pretend he didn't hear her. Nozomu looked down smiling, such a gentle smile.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was part of a lunar race?" He asked, his voice with curiosity.

"Any thing is believable to me. So you are from the moon?"

"Yeah, something like that. Except we are becoming extinct at an increasing rate... That's the reason I am here on Earth, as well as a few of my ancestors and the others in this household; to find some artifacts that would cure our dying race."

"Oh... Is there any way I can help...?" Lisa asked with concern, her eyes this time shining with worry. Nozomu smiled down at her, nuzzling his face into her hair again and pulling her in a closer hug. "Sure you can Sweetie. We haven't had any births in a while so you could help me with that!"

It took Lisa a couple seconds to register and by then she pulled away quickly, watching him chuckle. He was getting such amusement in this. Seeing that it was intended as a joke, she eased up, returning to where she was, but kept her hands to his chest incase she needed to push away again. Nozomu's voice rumbled through his chest, vibrating with each chuckle and word. "You don't have to worry about it. We have all the help we need with the Princess."

Lisa blinked at the thought of them having a princess, someone of such royalty in the moon palace. She thought of a world she went to, where there were solar warriors battling along side their princess; but surely this was different from that. "She lives up on the moon? What is she like do you know?" With these questions asked, Nozomu chuckled, holding her closer. "You are so cute. Mahiru is our Princess, one who could sense the Teardrops of the moon that we search for."

"...Oh... I recall you calling her that earlier... I forgot completely! My apologies!" She quickly replied, hoping that it would not come out wrong, thinking of a princess working part time.

"She's new to this as well. You don't have to apologize."

"...I still feel that I should..." She quietly replied. her arms still pressed between both their chests from when she pushed away. It was more comfortable to feel him close, but her arms closer and somewhat, somehow protecting herself. More of a defensive position. Her hands managed to twist from their position, grasping to the front of his shirt; a grasping habit she could not remember doing for the longest of time. Nozomu turned his eyes down at her, not wanting to disturb her by moving, but yet was curious to what she was doing. He smiled, remembering she was one for grasping and clinging from the first night she came. And the other nights at which she slept in the same bed as he. In her sleep, she would draw to him, clinging onto him once in a while like a child at times. It was cute actually. He hugged her closer, not minding her using his bottom arm as a pillow instead of one of his own that he had. After a few minutes of the comfortable silence, neither felt like talking, ending their conversation completely. Instead they were in their own world of thoughts.

Lisa was trying to recall the last time she was held so. She could not come up with anything really that was similar to this comfort, but she knew it has been years. The times that she was in this sort of position, they were not as comfortable, just tense. She was satisfied here, not wanting to ruin it.

Nozomu was usually around women, but none had ever felt right to him. He had heard from elders when he was younger of having his one soul mate, and knowing it was them from the start. Him being a vampire, drove his want and need to find his mate faster than the rest of the group. But in the process, he came across so many ladies and started to not believe in such old folktales, and the girls became just a habit. But unlike the other girls, Lisa felt different to be around, but perchance it was because she was not from here to start with. But then again, if he had bumped into her somewhere besides here, then he would have probably showed no interest in her, because of her personality was not outgoing like the girls he looked at. This confused him and kept him to continue wondering about it.

Eventually, the two silent ones fell into slumber in the warmth and holding on each other.

End Chapter

- Solar warriors battling along side their princess (Sailor Moon) I'll try to have more hints on other animes. See if you can notice them.


	5. Hiei

Found You

"Thank you all who have commented, I guess I should leave review comments up now! Once again thank you!" .

**Moving Shadow: ** . "Hello again! I don't know where I find the time... but then again, I've been working on this fanfic for about a year. Have you updated any of yours?"

**Lover of All Animes:** "Bingo! You win a prize" (Botan) "Yes, Hiei is from Yu Yu Hakusho! I'm surprised someone found so soon! There will be some hints of another anime... maybe another. But great job!"

**Hana180 (anon): ** Ok, people I hate it when people leave a review for the first chapter and complain, not even attempting to understand the plotline! I would like to ask you, 'How are they out of character?' but you decided to chicken out on the finishing reading the other chapter, and didn't bother to sign in, if you can manage a screen name! Thank you."

**nozomuloverilovecrescentmoon:** "I love your screen name! Thank you for the review!"

**moonpixi (anon):** "I wish you had a screen name so you can keep updated! Thank you for the reviewing, even if you are confused. Don't worry, it was confusing for me to explain it." .;;

I'll leave it at that! Lets continue with the story!

Chapter 5

Hiei

"Where is she...?" A demon asked to no one in particular as he punched a tree, then backed into it. He slid his back down it, slumping to the ground as he held his head in frustration, ignoring the pain in his fist. How could he have let things get so far? It was wrong of him to treat her like that, but she had never complained of it until now. He thought that she was alright, thought that she would never do this. His eyes became unfocused and stared blandly at the ground that he had slumped down to. "...Izanami... where are you...?"

Before he knew it, his eyes unclouded, but with it, salty water dripped down his cheek. He didn't care any more, even though he was a powerful warrior, he did not care if these tears rolled down. The demon continued to hold his head in his hands, his fingers slipping through his black spiked hair as he began to cry. Not a cry of bawling, or any sound at all, but just tears stream down, and the utter stillness around him. Although there was one sound that came from his lips, that repeated over every so often. " ...Iza..nami... Izanami... where could you have gone?" He remembered when she had left, she mentioned that he had to search for her in places that they had never gone to before, but there was so much unexplored. At the beginning of this 'journey' to find her, he had not believed that she would go this far. Thought that she was joking and only fuming at the Genkai residence, or Minamino residence. But when he had found she was not there, he became serious and searched. Here, he sat at almost the extent of this journey at which he did not know where to continue to.

There was a sound that caught is attention; a snapping of branches, or rustling of the forest floor where someone had stepped. He looked to that direction, standing up to investigate. Only one thought went through his mind as he called out, almost in a hushed voice. "...Izanami...?"

XXXX

Late that night, Misoka opened his window and gazed out at the scenery. It wasn't much to look at for it being a city, but something had caught his eye. He almost gave the look of a glare, or a smirk, but being silhouetted, it was hard to tell. He walked away, keeping the window open. Not for a breeze, but no one could tell with a fox. Soon after, the lights turned off to prove that he was getting ready to go to bed.

Half hour later, or maybe longer, the form of a person silhouetted at the window, climbing in and looked down at the fox. The person was female by the shape of her body, hips, waist, bust, hair, and almost in the way the clothes fit on her. It wasn't the usual attire, but it couldn't be determined on what she was wearing. She sat on the edge of the bed, still looking down at Misoka. Finally, after much thought, she lifted the covers, climbing into the bed next to him.

She wasn't quite sure why she was doing this, knowing what would happen to him in the near future. It was more like she felt bad for the midget.

"What brought you to be this low in your energy?" A voice asked her. She turned to look at Misoka, not quite laying down yet. She didn't expect him to be awake, but maybe she estimated time too fast. She was silent for a few seconds, then replied with a smile. "What makes you think I became weak?"

"You being here." Misoka opened one eye, not giving much care that his glasses were on the side table.

"So I'm weak because of you?" She asked, almost a smirk playing on her face.

"What's your name?" He asked out of the blue.

"Why would you want to know?"

"You won't be able to leave with your energy like this." He closed his eye, getting more comfortable without touching her. "If you tell me, I will let you rest here and feed you."

"And what if I don't accept? I could just stay here and not give you my name."

"You want to stay outside?" Misoka replied, watching her think of it. If she stayed outside, it would be like being a chained dog, considering her problem of no energy left to go back. The only cost would be her name in order to stay indoor and be able to be eat decent food without having to steal.

"...Terra..." She replied quietly, laying down with her back to the fox. Misoka smirked, knowing that he had won.

XXXX

Nozomu awoke the following morning, content with the warmth that welcomed him. The sun had not risen yet, so the house was quiet and dark. But the settings did not phase the vampire as he opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping form against him. Lisa still had her fists clenched onto the shirt he wore during the night. He hadn't changed out of his clothes into his sleep attire, and he didn't wish to disturb her to change. And changing in front of her earlier in the night would have just embarrassed her. Even before she awoke, he was too frantic to even think about them. So he was stuck sleeping in his work clothes.

He ran his hand through her soft hair, wondering if she had taken a shower earlier that day from the feel. It was pretty thick for how petite she was, and long as well. She must have gotten strong headaches from it being like that. Lisa mumbled something in her sleep, incoherent, but it was still there. He smiled down at her, holding her closer. Why was he attached to her? Was it because of the moon phase, coming very close to a full? Maybe because no one was. He's the one asking others to help her get better, more like a favor. Brushing her hair aside, he noticed something on her shoulder.

There, in the grove of her shoulder and her collar bone, right up against the neck, was a scar. It was not clear to see from the way she was laying against him, but it had looked in the shape of bite marks, and it was not recent. Was there another vampire that had drank from her, as well as steal the white from her? No. They were fang marks, but not that defined as a vampire's craving. It was a mating mark.

His heart paused, or skipped a few beats, as he regained the air in his lungs. Why did this suddenly happen? He knew that she was already taken, but she never mentioned being mated. This is much different from just losing her virginity.

He released his grasp from her, calmly and easily prying her fingers from his shirt. Once he was free from her grip, he climbed out of the warm bed and pulled the blanket over her shoulder to keep her warm. Before he went out the door, the looked at Lisa's sleeping form, smiling at her slumber, or her transfer to another realm. Once out of the room he headed down to the kitchen, grabbing a drink of water. As expected at this hour, no one was up except him. He pulled down one of the chairs at the café tables and sat down, drinking the water. He rested his elbow on the table, laying on his hand and took another sip. The sky had lightened up slightly, giving very little light in through the windows. No sun, but there was still that light.

Somewhere up in the rooms, he heard an alarm go off. This might have been Mahiru's, getting ready for school. The beeping continued, and soon afterwards, Mitsuru's sleepy yelling could be heard. "Turn that thing off onna before I do it myself!" Soon after, the beeping stopped.

Nozomu couldn't help but chuckle, imagining Panda Mahiru's sleepy face. He got up, thinking that it was around the time to start brewing coffee. The princess would not be expecting him to be already awake with fresh coffee. She doesn't normally drink coffee, but a morning like this, with the slow reaction to the alarm clock, she may need it. About ten minutes later, both coffee and princess were ready for the day. She came down the stairs, her bag in hand and school uniform on. Sometimes she walked to school with her friends, other times they drive her there when him or Misoka are awake. She blinked, smelling the aroma and looking at the vampire. "Oh Nozomu. I didn't think you would be awake."

"Sometimes I am, sometimes not. Just depends on what side of the bed I wake on." He smiled, handing her a cup.

"Did you find Risa? You didn't return..." She set her bag down and took the cup, watching the steam. He hadn't put anything in it, so she headed over to the fridge to put in her condiments.

"Yes, we found her in your room. But I had to keep an eye on her over the night."

"My room?"

"Yeah, but she's alright now. Just resting."

"...Why would she be in my room?" She asked. Nozomu shrugged, drinking the rest of his coffee.

"You mustn't worry about it Cutie. You ready for school?" He asked, almost out of the blue to change the subject. Mahiru nodded, taking the last gulps of her coffee before grabbing her bag. Nozomu motioned her outside, holding the door like a gentleman, and grabbed the keys from one of the hooks of the key holder.

XXXX

By the time Lisa woke up, Nozomu was back in the room, getting dressed. She lazily turned over, finding what the sound was.

"I don't think you would want to open your eyes-..." But before he could finish his sentence, Lisa had already did what he warned her not to do and just froze in mid-turn. There was the vampire, in front of the closet with nothing but pants on, and even that was hard to determine with the blanket in her line of sight. He had a shirt in hand, about to put it on. His hair was darker, wet from the shower he had just taken, with small droplets ready to fall once he made a major movement. His skin was white, not the ghostly white that people see in vampires with the veins showing, but it was not tanned from the sun. Almost like a cream color. A smile graced his lips, as Lisa's eyes continued to look at him up and down.

Seeing the smile, she realized what she was doing and quickly turned back over, her face turning completely red into the pillows. She heard him chuckling, and the movement of his pants as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Did you sleep well?"

She didn't look at him, but nodded, afraid her voice would betray her. Another chuckle flowed through his throat as he ran his hand through her hair to brush it behind her ear. "How can you get so embarrassed of seeing me without a shirt? You get embarrassed with almost everything." He leaned closer to her, almost laying next to her and kissed her cheek that had peeked from the pillow. "...I find it cute."

She didn't know it was possible to blush further, but she can feel her cheeks and ears flare with heat and buried herself farther into the pillow. Nozomu got up from the bed in a fluid motion that it seemed only vampires could do, and put the shirt on.

"I'll leave so you can take your shower and when you get out I'll have a set of Mahiru's clothes for you to use. After breakfast I have plans to take you out of this stuffy place." With that, Nozomu left her to get ready, without her seeing him leave.

It wasn't until an hour or so later that they were off out to town. Nozomu drove, being of age and already having his license. The mall was the first stop of the rounds. At first they just window shopped, even going in and trying on some clothes but not purchasing.

"Hey Nozomu? What do you think of this dress?" Lisa held up a blue dress, one that would show curves, but flowed down to the floor. Nozomu had brought her to a dress store, telling her to pick a dress of her own. Nozomu looked at it, then turned to the rack which it had been originally at. "I think the dark red one over there is a more suitable color for you. Blends with your hair."

He walked over to the rack, flipping through to the dress he was pointing to. Pulling it out, he held it up against her, his other hand flipping the front of her hair to see the comparing match. "See?"

"Oh... yeah. So you want me to try it on?" Watching him nod, she headed to the nearest dressing room, trying it on. Moments later she came out with the form fitting dress on. She blushed and ran back in the dressing room when Nozomu lowered his sunglasses from his eyes and gave a low whistle.

Few shops and bags later, they stopped off at one of the restaurants to grab something to eat. Sitting at one of the booths, waiting for their food, Lisa rummaged through the things Nozomu had bought her. All of them she insisted on paying him back when she could, but he kindly ignored the promises. She pulled out a small box that contained an item Nozomu had bought her. A necklace. It wasn't too fancy, nor expensive. But it was more of the thought that count really.

"Maybe we can all have dinner all together at the table?" Nozomu started the conversation, watching her latch the necklace together.

"But Mitsuru..." Lisa questioned, trailing her sentence and wished that she had not mentioned it. She almost forgot about the necklace when the subject came up.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He has no right to do what he does, but there is no way to stop him. He won't change his ways. Why?"

"...It's nothing." She quickly replied, catching Nozomu's attention.

"There is something... Tell me." His soothing voice brought her to look up from the table. Seeing his eyes again, she could not help the urge but to wrap her arms around him. But she refrained herself from doing so.

"...Mitsuru... He has the exact personality of Hiei... Sometimes, I come to believe that he has found me. Using Mitsuru as his counterpart..."

"Hiei..?" Nozomu asked, looking down at her. "Who's Hiei? Did he harm you?"

"...No. ...He is... I loved him and we have been engaged for almost twenty years, betrothed actually. My own greed brought me to anger the both of us. That's the reason I came here." Hearing this news, Nozomu was quiet for a moment, then brought a smile to his face replying, "Sweetie, what greed do you have? I have not seen this greed that you carry."

"Because I allow him to do this to me. I know my place, but I stepped out and spoke my mind. I may not be married to Hiei, but I still bore his children, and should act as nothing but a mother to his children."

"Bore? You did this without marriage?" Nozomu looked at her, surprised to hear this. This must explain why she had the bite mark, not being married but not a virgin either. This was confusing him more, but he continued to listen. She didn't look up at him, understanding his withdraw from her. She should have kept her mouth shut, already making a mistake in the few days she stayed here. But she did make the mistake earlier of having them worry over her.

"In the world Hiei lives in, we are demon as I explained before. 'A world of demons.' Makai time goes slowly, almost as if there is no time. But we are adult there now, raising children. It's not exactly demon tradition to raise your own children, but we hoped to defy that. I was more like a single mother though, as he went out on his battles, having his own time while I took care of the children. Imagining Mitsuru as a father might help you understand..." She kept her head down as well as her voice, not giving him a glance as a tear rolled down her cheek. The tear fell and kept as a small bubble on the table, staying that way for a while. Nozomu was taken back by the sudden falling tear. He did not realize that she had been crying, her voice never breaking. He spoke slowly, not wishing to rush her with words. "...Risa. You don't carry greed in you, in any way or form. You are the kindest person I have known, and don't let your thoughts of selfishness get the better of you. Yes, it is hard to get the image of Mitsuru as a parent, or in the least bit affectionate; but from the sounds of it, you have conquered it. You did the right thing to stand up for yourself. You are your own person, and don't let anyone else control your life. You did the right thing."

"I did?" She took a quick glance up at him as she spoke and looked back down. Finally she looked up at him and smiled, her eyes still watery but not enough for another tear to fall. "I guess I did..."

He nodded smiling back at her. "See! If Mahiru can handle Mitsuru, then you can handle Hiei." He paused, his smile weakening slightly. "If you have lived, and dealt with Hiei for so many years, in this ...world of demons... then... you must really love him... That shows great loyalty."

Risa thought of it for a moment as the food she ordered came to the table. She quietly thanked the waitress, looking down at the food. "Nozomu...?"

"Hm?" He smiled at the waitress, giving his thanks and then turned his attention to Risa.

"Did I upset you?" She took a small bite of her food, looking up at him. He smiled at her, shaking his head. "No Sweetie. Why?"

"Um... Nothing... It's just that... at first I didn't want to get attached to anyone. But I see that's not going to happen... I was curious if... maybe it was the same for you..?" She took a couple more bites, looking up at him. Nozomu sipped the shake he ordered, twirling the straw in the cup.

"Sweetie, you mustn't worry about me. You were brought here so we could help you. I am always here for you, even if you have someone." Nozomu smiled sweetly at her, assuring her that everything was alright. "You should finish up your lunch. Akira and the others must be wondering where we went."

Lisa nodded and took a few more bites of her food. She thought about what he had said, digesting it in her mind. Once she got her fill of her food, she pushed it away so she wouldn't eat anymore. Nozomu finished his shake, getting up before her to pull out her chair and pay the bill. She thanked him, grabbing the gifts he bought her and together they went on their way back home.

On the way back, she thought of what Nozomu said. Does he think of her as more than just another girl? And even if he did know that she had someone else, he is still kind to her and said that he would help her. These thoughts ran through her mind as they drove the rest of the way home. Once back, they were instantly greeted by Akira, asking where they went and if they got him something. Lisa showed him some of the things that Nozomu had bought her while Nozomu went in search for the rest of the gang, finding Misoka in the living room reading.

"Hey. Where's Mitsuru?" Nozomu asked the small fox. Misoka did not leave his eyes from the book, only replying, "He went to go get Mahiru from school. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I took Risa out and about. Don't want her to feel claustrophobic." Nozomu laid on the couch and propped his feet on the other arm. "I got some information that I think you would find interesting."

Misoka finally glanced up from the book after finishing the paragraph he was reading and looked at Nozomu, waiting for him to continue. "...You got her to talk?"

"Yes, last night, and today while we were out."

"Elaborate."

Nozomu ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. "The realm she came from is makai, a demon wold. She is betrothed to a demon named Hiei and have been engaged for almost twenty years. They've had ... an argument, and came here to get away from him. But the problem with going here is Mitsuru reminds her of Hiei. They share the same personality type."

Misoka continued to look at him, finally responding. "So she's here because of a little lover's quarrel?"

"...Yes, but it's more complicated. She had a child, or children with him. Living twenty years with someone like Mitsuru, the way she is, I'm surprised. She does have the patience of a saint." Nozomu's face altered slightly, slowly replying "But..."

"But what?" Misoka finally set the book down on his lap, knowing he wasn't going to finish it at the moment.

"But... She said that she didn't want to get attached to this place. But, it's not going as she planned."

"So?"

"So, she might not want to go back to Hiei and her children..." Nozomu sighed, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair again. "This isn't helping her."

"What you don't understand is that you're not helping her. You're flirting with her, causing her to think that you don't want her going back. Like the princess, she would do anything to make others happy, forgetting her own dilemmas. But yet she can not leave here anyways."

"Why?" Nozomu glanced at the fox.

"I bind her here until I give the say. I have the key."

"What!" Nozomu shot up to a sitting position, glaring at Misoka. "What do you mean the key?" Misoka only smirked, pulling out of his pocket the little note. Tossing it to Nozomu, he watched as the vampire read the contents.

:There would be a girl coming over with a dire need. Help her, but don't allow her to go back to her demon realm. Maybe then, I will tell you who I am.:

"She is trapped in this world until I give the say. The night she came is when I placed the spell." Misoka replied after giving Nozomu enough time to read the note.

"But, she goes somewhere else. When she falls asleep, she's a Slider, a Walk In. She goes to a world at which she calls the Real World. You haven't stopped her from going there. How can you stop her from going to her fiancee, this one, or the other she goes to?"

"This isn't her world. And the demon world is not her's either. I can not keep her from the world she comes from, only the ones that she doesn't belong in. And this spell keeps her here!" Misoka gestured his index finger as pointing to the floor.

"She has children in one, she is going to get married! She is mated with him!" Nozomu almost yelled at him.

"You know this better than anyone Nozomu! And yet you continue to flirt with her, win her love? She is not yours to fool around with!"

"And she is not yours to play a little game with, to find a name of who ever sent this note! No, she is not a game, and I don't think of her as one!" Nozomu got up and left the room, tossing the note back at Misoka.

End Chapter


	6. Terra

Found You

**Review Comments:**

**Moonpixie:** "Yay! You have a screen name! Terra intrigues you? She is abit foxy. And Misoka hides alot of things... like robbing a bank! Kidding." .

** Hana180**: "Oh, you do have a log in name. ...How come it didn't show up when I was looking for it..? Oh well, case solved, my apologies! Anyways. Thank you for reviewing and the criticism. I guess I was looking for a way to correct the problem, not just stating what is wrong. That doesn't really help when someone just says. 'that picture sucks' or something like that. I just need something like 'maybe if you move this over here alittle...' then I would be more understanding. Sorry for being rude. I apologize. Thank you for the review as well. I hope this doesn't happen again!" .

And to others who have read but not left a review, thanks for reading I guess.

Chapter 6

Terra

Nozomu jogged up the stairs, hurrying to his room. He could not believe the midget. How could he cast such a binding on her! Once up the stairs he stopped, almost bumping into someone.

"Whoa there! In such a hurry to run someone over?" It was a feminine voice, Terra's.

"My apologies Ma'am. ...May I ask what you are doing up here? This is off limits to costumers." He apologized, stepping aside for her.

"Oh, I'm not a costumer. I am here for a reason."

"What?" Nozomu raised an eyebrow, finally realizing her features. She was tall for a woman, shoulder length brown hair with just as long blonde bangs. Her outfit was unusual, barely a top of black with green satin hanging from it and as straps. She wore a long skirt, consisting of three different cloths. The front was a red-ish purple, almost covered by the same satin from her top on both sides. This was not the usual attire from here in Tokyo, so she must have came from the same place as Lisa. "...Are you here for Risa...?"

She smiled, a small chuckle slipping through. "No. I came here for someone else. You are quite loud when you yell..."

"Misoka?" Terra smiled, nodding her response. "You seem to have a thing for little... Lisa. If you help me, I will help you."

"What? Sorry ... um...?"

"Terra."

"Terra. Sorry Terra, but I don't need help with that. There is no point to it." Nozomu looked down to the floor, shaking his head.

"Why? You're not going to pursue true love, when it is in front of your nose? Such a scent can not be missed... There's no other like it." She leaned against the wall, making passage in case someone decided to go through. Nozomu's eyes shot open, looking up at her. "How did you...?"

She shrugged, a smile still playing on her face, almost a smirk. "Now, will you help me?" Nozomu paused, looking at her throughly. He crossed his arms, straightening up his posture. "Help you with what?"

XXXX

"Mitsuru!" Mahiru called out, turning the corner to see a surprising sight. Mitsuru and Misoka in the same room, without any arguments being thrown. "Oh... um... Mitsuru... Misoka...? Akira wants the bar closed..."

"Why?" Misoka asked, setting the book down once more.

"...He wants to make dinner for all of us." She replied, swaying back and forth from toes to heels. "It's been a while since we all ate at the dinner table, and with Risa..."

"Fine." Misoka replied, both he and Mahiru looking at Mitsuru.

"What? Do you have to have my consent on it? Do you actually think that I would want to work?" He yelled at both. Lisa came by, stopping at the group. "Oh! Uh, Akira wants to know what you guys wanted for dinner..."

Everyone paused, thinking of the possible dishes that Akira could cook up. Finally, Misoka spoke up, noticing no one would. "It doesn't matter to us... go ask Nozomu." Risa nodded, and turned to look for the vampire before pausing.

"...where is he?"

"Most likely up in his room." Mahiru replied, returning back to where she was before coming in with the question. Risa nodded, heading to the stairs. Meanwhile, Nozomu brought Terra in his room, shutting the door behind them to have their private conversation.

"I don't think I can do this..." Nozomu replied, sitting on his bed as Terra stood against the wall.

"Why? It's helping a good friend, as well as getting what you want, what you need."

"I can not take something that is not mine. Nor can I change her."

"Your friend? You're just going to allow him to die? I could help you in whatever way, but I need your help to get one jewel, so he could live." Terra replied, crossing her arms. There was a long pause before they heard a timid knock and a voice call from the other side of the door. "Nozomu...? Are you in there?" The doorknob turned, opening with Risa's head popping through.

"Yes Ms. Ri, come on in." Nozomu replied, his hand gesturing her to come in. She opened the door fully to let herself slip through and stood at the entrance. "What is it that brought you up here?"

"Um, Akira wants to know what you wanted for dinner... The bar is closed, so we can all have dinner together... Like what we talked about earlier."

"Alright. Well lets see. Just tell Akira to make whatever he wishes, surprise us!" He shrugged as a small chuckle escaped. She nodded happily, ready to leave the room when she paused, "...Nozomu, are you alright?"

At first, he was confused, then played his smile on his face. "No, no! I'm just having a conversation here with Ms. Terra." He gestured a hand over to Terra's direction to show the truth.

Lisa turned the direction, noticing the person. "Oh!"

"How could you not see me here... Lisa?" Terra asked.

"...I wasn't looking that direction... You know I'm dense!" Lisa replied back.

"It seems you are doing quite well here... Not getting into any trouble here are you?"

"...Not that I know of. No! Is that something Neesan wanted to ask?" This was the first that Nozomu seen Lisa become angry, and it was quite a surprise.

"She's not involved in this visitation. You should go before the pup gets anxious." She smirked, waving 'bye' to her friend. Lisa nodded her agreement, waving back with a smile once again placed on her face before leaving the room; closing the door after her.

The two waited for a moment, hearing the footsteps fade down the stairs. Nozomu sighed, turning back to Terra. "If I don't help you? What would happen then?"

"I will do it by myself. And without knowing where the jewels are, less of a time to help Misoka. Binding breaks, Lisa would leave. High chance of two important people to you leaving."

"What are the risks that I have to take if I do?"

"Getting caught, sent to jail or death. Plan back firing. Just think about it." She got up from leaning on the wall, heading to the door.

"Wait." Nozomu didn't want to give a second thought. Terra turned around, a smirk placing her face. He stood up, looking at her. "I'll help you get a teardrop of the moon. If you say that she is the one for me, than I'll risk everything for her. ...Even if she has another... in one world, I'll be the one for her as much as I can in this one."

Terra smirked, nodding. "So you finally came to your senses? Come on. Show me the way... Blood sucker." Nozomu paused to both comments, then walked to the door. He opened it for Terra, making the gentleman gesture of the bow and hand showing the way. She glared at him as she walked by, her eyes slitted. "I'm not that much of a lady. Lisa may fall for that kind of bull, but I don't."

They walked down the hall, checking to see if anyone was in sight. Nozomu pointed to the room at which the jewels would be. Terra nodded, both walking quietly towards the door. Almost to the room, the door opened, revealing Oboro. He looked at the two, never having seen the young lady before.

"Good evening Nozomu... Who might this be?" Oboro asked, a half bow to Terra

"Good evening Sir. This is Terra... a helping friend." Nozomu smiled, gesturing to her. Oboro nodded, "Nice to meet you Terra, will you be joining us for dinner?"

Terra blinked, then nodded quickly, keeping her mouth shut. Oboro smiled, then looked to his watch. "Well, sorry to cut this short, but I have something I have to attend to. See you two around dinner." With that, he continued on his way, down the stairs. Both Nozomu and Terra let out a breath they did not know they were holding and continued towards the door.

"That was too close for comf-" before Nozomu could finish his sentence, the same door opened, this time it being Misoka. Terra cursed under her breath, looking at the midget. Misoka stopped when he seen both, still holding onto the door. His slanted eyes looking at both vampire and Terra. "...Yes...?"

There was a moment of silence between all three. Nozomu and Terra spoke at the same time, but Terra continued her sentence.

"Um-"

"Misoka, there was something I wanted to talk to you about!" She walked over to Misoka, pulling him to his room. "Yeah, something important." She looked back to Nozomu, winking. Nozomu took the gesture as to continue on with the plan. He watched the two disappear into the fox's den before reaching for the door nob at which the tear drops of the moon were, and opened it slowly. He had expected to see Katsura inside the room but thankfully she was out with the others. He walked over to the safe on the other side of the room, taking a long hard look at it. Maybe he should just back out. She did have the other man. But Terra was going through all this trouble to save Misoka's life. Continuing to look at the safe, he finally turned around and headed for the door. Even if he did work up the courage, he did not know the combination to the safe. He grabbed hold of the door nob, turning back to look at the safe. Combination didn't matter. He had always loved tinkering with machinery, and now... But Oboro or Katsura could come in at any time. Either way, he needed to make his decision quickly.

XXXX

Terra, for several minutes, tried to explain to Misoka what she had on her mind. She was never really good at expressing her emotions, but yet, she would never sugar-coat it either, just beat around the bush. That's what was so hard for her, expressing true emotion. She was never good at the card game BS, so that meant that she was never good at lying. One to stand up for what she believed was right, smart with her words, and a very intelligent fox. But unlike those characteristics, she could not express emotions from inside, even with the good heart she had.

Misoka was standing a couple yards in front of Terra, as she sat on his bed. She wasn't looking directly at him, but had her head turned to the side. There was a long pause between the two as Misoka tried to make sense at what she just told him. He slipped his hands in his pants pockets, taking a deep breath and letting it go slowly.

"So what you're trying to say is-" Misoka started off, breaking the silence between them until he was cut off.

"Yes. I worry of you. I care for you. That one night at the bar I am still trying to make sense of, but ... I don't know..." She paused and turned her head the other direction, still looking down and not at him. Another pause between the two. The sound of the clock ticking with every second was almost deafening through out the whole room.

Terra's bi-colored hair fell in her face, making her brush it back into place.

"I care for you too." He injected quickly, taking his hand out of his pocket to motion 'end of decision'. He turned to his bedside table, taking the glass on it for a drink of what water was left. Terra grabbed hold of his arm, causing him to pause in mid-motion. He looked straight at her, being now she was at eye level.

"Don't be like that." She replied, her eyes pleading for him to let down that cold guard of his. Misoka continued to look at her, about to question her when she pulled his hand lightly, bringing him closer. He could barely mutter a quiet "Wha-" before she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him lightly. His eyes shot open from the sudden action, and he tried to pull back from it but could not. The glass that he had grabbed rolled on the floor, the contents emptying everywhere. She hugged him closer, a comforting gesture that meant more than lust. He paused and looked down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "...Onna...?"

Terra looked at him, never been called such a title. Misoka converted his eyes to the side, not wanting to look at her, but she placed her hand on his cheek, causing him to turn back to her. She knew she should not get close to him, that she should stop right there. But the look on his face brought her to place small kisses on his cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips. Misoka, lost in the trance she was putting him in, raised his hand up to the cheek Terra was holding, curling his fingers through hers. He began to follow her motion of kisses, slowly giving her some of his own.

Their kissing session did not last long before Terra pulled away. Out of breath, she got up from the bed, now taller than Misoka, and began to walk to the door. Misoka grabbed hold of her wrist, confused of all her actions. She did not turn to look at him, but muttered, "Wait here. I have to get something real quick."

Terra slipped through his grip, leave the room that held the confused fox. Outside the room, she stood against the wall by the door. Taking a few deep breaths, she continued on to the destined room before. Entering the room at which the teardrops were, she noticed that it was empty. Nozomu must have done his part of the job quickly, or he must have chickened out. Hopefully it was not the later. Getting close to the safe that held the jewels, she held her hands above it, moving her fingers in synthetic motion. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on an old spell, speaking in a strange old language that was completely foreign for this world. After the proper words, there was a click heard, symbolizing the lock on the safe was unlatched. She opened her eyes, watching the safe door slowly swing open.

A glance inside, she seen the jewels that were found, all different shapes and sizes. All having a power on it's own. She noticed that there was one spot on the cushion that was pressed down from an equally heavy weight as the jewels. There was one missing. She smiled at the thought that Nozomu did go through with the plan, having love on his mind. She reached her hand in, grabbing the furthest stone so it would not be so quickly noticed. This one was shaped as a teardrop, the one that was stolen back from a woman using as a brooch at the dance party on the cruise ship. The first the Moonshine Bandits stole back. She looked down at the jewel, admiring at the way that it shone. Finally, she closed the safe, spinning the combination lock to a perfect lock.

The skirt of her odd outfit had a little opening inside to hide little trinkets as a pocket would. Slipping the object in the pocket, she left the room, closing the door behind her. She looked towards Misoka's room, knowing the kitsune was waiting for her presence, but turned towards the stairs instead. She continued on down stairs, a second time almost running into someone.

"Oh, sorry -" Lisa paused, looking up at Terra.

"Melissa? Why in such a hurry?" Terra asked in a mockery tone. "Or should I call you Lisa here?"

"Well, should I call you by your other? I came up here to tell everyone that dinner is ready."

"Oh. Well, I believe Nozomu is a little busy with things. But you can tell him though. Don't worry of Misoka. I'll tell him." Terra smiled, continuing down the stairs. Lisa looked at her, confused at what she had just said. Finally she shook it off and continuing on to Nozomu's room.

Terra continued walking down the stairs, keeping an eye out for anyone else that would cross her path. She made it to the kitchen successfully not seeing anyone, but of course, Akira happened to be there. The pup was busy preparing the plates, too proud of his work to allow any distractions from it. Terra slipped past him, searching for what she had in mind. Finding that it was not in sight, she looked to Akira, quietly questioning, "Where might the knives be?"

Akira, not paying attention to the voice but to the request replied, "On the counter, right next to the oven." He did not part his eyes from his masterpieces, arranging the food in the places he pleased. Terra searched, finding that they were indeed there, but the loaf of bread was covering it's view. She slid it aside, grabbing one of the knives from the top layer. Inspecting it, she seen that it was long enough for her plan. Silently, she slipped past the puppy once again, avoiding contact. She walked out of the kitchen, back up the stairs. Looking down, she seen Mahiru looking up at her, but the confused look she gave showed that she was not going to bother the other new member of the house hold.

Terra ignored the baffled look the princess gave, finishing her quest she was set out to do. She walked down the hall, heading to Misoka's room. Pausing, she felt tears swelling up, causing her to stop in the plan she was forming. She glanced down at the knife she had carried, realizing that the princess may have seen it. She felt the jewel in her skirt, remembering the job that she was to do. But the thought brought more tears to drop to the floor. Finally, she went into the bathroom, an attempt to clear herself from the tears that revealed her emotion. She set the knife down on the counter, grabbing the washcloth that hung from the rack, she planted her face into it, allowing the tears to flow into it. After her tears had emptied into the towel, she glanced down at it, then to the knife she had. After a moment of thought, she closed the door, locked it, began to furiously search the mirror cabinet. Causing several of the miscellaneous items to fall, she closed it and began to scrabble through the drawer and the cabinet under the sink. Finally, she came across a brown bottle. The label read RX Hydrogen Peroxide. She quickly folded the washcloth she was using, unscrewing the cap to the peroxide.

After a while in the bathroom, she came out, the wet clothe in hand. The knife was still in the bathroom, not moved from the spot she had first left it. She walked to the fox's den, holding the clothe behind her back. Opening the door, she seen Misoka sitting on the bed, his expression telling that he was in deep thought. He finally glanced up at her, his squinted eyes adjusting to the light. For some reason, he turned the light off, keeping himself in the dark. Terra got a feel of where he was, closing the door and keeping the light off. This might be easier on the both of them.

"Where was it that you had to go so suddenly?" Misoka questioned in the dark. Terra smiled, the tears once again forming, the hand not holding the towel reached into the pocket and held the jewel. Her voice cracked a little, replying quietly, but enough for him to hear. "I need to get something."

"Wh-" before the powerful fox could continue his sentence, the wet cloth was placed over his mouth and nose, permitting his air. He raised his hands up to stop her, but her other hand grasped both his wrists, easily bringing his whole body to lay on the bed. Misoka continued to struggle, tried to get free from her. She held her head above his, cracking a whisper. "This is for your own good. I never wanted to hurt you." He felt a drop of something cool upon his cheek, then more plopping down, realizing they were her tears. He stopped, his body almost convulsing for air. Finally, the only movement in the silhouetted, empty room, were the heaves of Terra's cries. The only sound, were her sobs.

End Chapter


	7. Tear Drop

Found You

**Review comments:**

**Hana180: Ah mistakes happen, thanks for the review**

**Moving Shadow: Yay! I"m so glad that you've read this one! I hope you don't have writers block anymore because I love your stories.**

**"Those who haven't reviewed, but read, please leave one, I need some input. Sorry if it's been forever since the last chapter. I'm working on the second to last chapter between the moving out of the old house, moving into the new dorm life (Yay college!) and next weekend, helping my parents move into the new house, just built... So I guess you know how it is.. prepare for college over the summer, try not to have last minute papers that can not be helped, computer crashing... I finally have internet on my laptop, so hopefully this story will be completed sooner than thought and no transfering between computers. Thanks for listening to my rambling."**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 7**

**Tear Drop**

A knock at the door brought a child to answer, only to have her yell throughout the house. "Mom... Look what the cat finally dragged in!"

A woman, appearing to be in her thirties came to the door, her face changing from curiosity to a look of just no amusement. "Oh my God... Get in the house before you catch pneumonia or something."

The one at the door happened to be a dripping wet, depressed fire demon, Hiei. It was raining, and there were the definite signs that he had been in and under the weather for quite a while. He moved into the house like an empty shell, ready to collapse. "...Kaze-..."

"You never call me by that... You are sick. Go lay down on the couch before you kill yourself." Kazemaru replied, pointing to the living room. Instructing her daughter to grab some towels for the poor soul, headed... not the direction of the living room... She sighed, watching as her once cleaned floor now had mud tracks on it. Worse then her son's tracks.

Hiei walked to the dining room table, almost collapsing into one of the chairs. Kazemaru's daughter had just realize that her uncle was not in the living room, placed a towel across his shoulders and another on his head for his hair. Kazemaru sat in one of the other remaining chairs, watching as he did nothing with the towels, only looking down at the table. She opened her mouth to comment on his rare, never before seen mode, but he decided to speak. "...Iza... nami... She's gone... I..."

"Have you tried the foxes?"

"The fox... he told me to go where Izanami and I... have never explored... But I tried and..-" A trail of coughs that ripped through his throat broke him off, tears formed from his weak state trying to breath from the hoard of coughs as well as the same thoughts running through his head all week. "... and she was not there... She's nowhere..." The thoughtful daughter had finally brought a warm drink to both her uncle and mother. She bid him good luck and went to her room.

"...I know where she is." Kazemaru sighed, waiting for the sword to the throat, but it never came. She looked at him, seeing he had placed his hands on the cup, warming them, and was looking at her with the attempted angry look but the tiredness in his face only made him look like a mess.

"Come on! I just offered you hospitality as well as a hint of my sister's where about's, and all you can give me is the drunken badger look?"

"Tell me onna..." The threat in his voice was finally taking over. Kazemaru had to smirk at his usual self returning, leaning forward to give the place away and how to find it.

XXXX

Nozomu rolled the tear drop he had taken in his hand. There were many times when he thought he would return the stone. He would began to stand up from the chair of the desk he sat at, but stayed. His skin itching to get up. This jewel he stole, he remembered it well. This one had been shaped of a natural crystal, long with the pointed tip. It was the one that was returned back from the Dawn Venus, when he had 'kid napped' the girl, Kayko. The young girl's blood was delicious.

He had came to many conclusion of what he was going to do with the jewel. Some were returning it; some were ways that he were to use it. But one of the common things he planned to do was give it to Terra, tell her that he did it for Misoka. She probably already lost her chance of stealing one, so he took it for her. His own want can wait another time, a legal time.

Someone from the other side of the door knocked quietly, but the sound was loud in the quiet room, causing Nozomu to jump up from the chair and quickly slip the jewel in the closest drawer. He cleared his throat, replying calmly. "Who is it?"

"...It's me." A quiet, not mistakable voice replied, Lisa. Nozomu calmed his racing heart, his paranoid nerves and walked to the door, opening it. "Risa. You don't have to knock, you share this room as well Sweetie. Come in, come in."

Lisa smiled, mouthing an apology, and walked inside. Before Nozomu could close the door behind her, a flying object flung it's self into the room. A black fuzz ball landed on his bed, causing both Nozomu and Lisa to glance at it. Knowing what it was, Nozomu walked back to the desk he had been sitting before, mumbling to himself why the thing decide to show up now and why it wasn't with the princess as it was instructed. Lisa continued to stare at the fuzz ball, noticing that it was a bat. Nozomu smiled up at her, seeing she had not moved away from the door. "That's my little helper. Mahiru tends to call him Mr. Bat."

She looked at him, then the bat, finally smiled back replying, "He's cute. May I hold him?" Nozomu nodded, watching her pick the bat up and aw at it. Finally she remembered the reason she came up and replied, "Dinner is ready, Akira has made us all a wonderful dinner."

Nozomu nodded, "Yes, I can smell the aroma all the way up here." Mr. Bat took his leave and perched himself on one of his many spots, waiting for the door to open again. There was a pause between the two, both smiling to hide their thoughts. He took a long gentle look at her, seeing her through each detail, not as the common look upon someone. She was indeed short for her age. But then again, the princess was short as well. The shirt Katsura had lent her was slightly large for her. A sweater with the neck collar hanging off of her shoulder, the cuffs of the arms were almost completely covering her hands. He could see the shirt from earlier where the collar was over her shoulder, she may have gotten cold. Her cherry coke colored hair ran all the way down to her hips, untamed for it's length. He recalled that in the sunlight, it shone some color of purple, a color that most women would kill to have, especially for being all natural. Her eyes, hazel he remembered considering he could not see the color this far. The gleam from her glasses though seemed to give them more life than without. They were beautiful indeed. Her lips were not full like any other woman's, petite. But he understood the reason, small mouth means don't talk much, which he knew maybe more than anyone. But they still held a smile. Finally, Nozomu gestured his hand for her to come towards him. "Come here, please."

With nothing more said, Lisa walked over to him. Close enough to the vampire, he pulled her closer, sitting her in his lap in a hug, her back against his chest. Lisa yelped with surprise, blushing as she always does. She tried to turn to look at Nozomu, but his grip held her in.

"Shh... Don't move. I just want to hold you here for now, at least for a little while..." Nozomu buried his face in the crevice of her neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath of her scent. Yes, it was familiar, but he would kill to know where he had smelt it before. Lisa tried to turn her eyes to him, tried to look at him, but only causing her to lean back against him. "Nozomu...? Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"You smell ...mmm... It's too good to put into words. Did you put anything on? Perfume? Lotion? Anything that.." Nozomu trailed off, trying to put his thoughts in words. The blush grew on Lisa, running the compliment in her head. Finally, she replied back to him. "...No... I just took a shower in the morning. Maybe the shampoo..." She could feel Nozomu shake his head against her neck and shoulder, causing shivers down her spine.

"Why did you ask the question earlier? You're question of attachment?" This did not sound like the cheerful Nozomu that Lisa was use to. Something must have happened for him to be like this. What did Terra do to him?

"...The question? I was curious of what you felt because you seemed upset about the mentioning of Hiei. And I was wondering if you felt the same as me."

"Then how is it that you feel?"

"I feel that it will be difficult to leave this world if Hiei does find me and take me back."

"Why?" Lisa paused at this question, giving depth in her thoughts. Her heart was racing, and she knew that with Nozomu's vampire instincts, he will feel it through her neck. "I have gotten attached... to the one who has taken the greatest care over me. You are very kind and gentle. ...Loving to even a stranger. Are you always like this? Or is there a reason...? I greatly enjoyed the time I shared with you. But I would like to know how you feel so maybe-..."

"How I feel..." Nozomu paused, pulling her closer to his chest, and began to lay gentle kisses along her neck. Lisa began to slightly fidget under his hot lips; confused as she was, she did not stop him, only blush and tilt her head to feel more of these kisses. He slipping one arm from around her to the drawer he had placed the jewel, taking it out. With the hand that held the jewel, Nozomu brought one of Lisa's hands up to into his, both cupping the teardrop. Lisa tried to turn her head to see what was in her hand, but Nozomu lifted his lips up to capture hers. This kiss was not like the many kisses that he lied along her neck, but a motionless kiss. His lips were so soft, gentle as his touch. Such a passionate kiss, it seemed to feel forever, but so short at the same time. After they had broken the kiss, Nozomu placed a kiss on Lisa's hand that held the jewel, replying softly, "How I feel ... is for you. I have-... I know that I need you Risa, and I will do anything for your full love in return, and not just attachment." He kissed her hand softly once again, his eyes searching for a change in her expression, any signs of dissatisfaction. Lisa could feel her heart skip several beats, and her breath escape her. Finally, she was able to speak once her mind cleared, looking up at him. "Oh ...No-... Nozomu. I... I don't know-... I was afraid that I would -... But Hiei.."

"I understand. But, why can't I-... I love you. This world is different from there. I want to still have you as well. I will protect you, I will be there. I will give you all my love, and then some. I'll give you anything you ever dreamed."

"But how can I be the lucky one if all I'm going to do is break your heart if I leave? You are the kindest man, the most a gentleman can ever be. Surely someone else-"

"You're wrong. You are the only one. My soul tells me my soul mate. No one but you. I need you... because I will crumble if you leave. Even if I had only known you in such a short time, and I know I sound like a fool, but I knew from the very beginning. Please? I love you Risa, with all my heart, spirit, soul... I love you with all my existence." He kissed her cheek, nuzzling against her neck with more kisses.

Lisa ran everything he said in her head. It is true for him as it is for her. Such a short time, and she did not know when she had fallen for him. Was it when he took her out? Or was it when he had talked to her when she awaken last night? Maybe even his kind heart at the beginning... When ever it was, it was within these few days. Will she turn him down, waiting for Hiei to come get her? Or will her heart overcome her waiting and accept him?

She felt his hand move in hers and remembered that they both were holding something. She turned her head, opening her palm enough to see a crystal. She continued to stare at it, curious as to why he had such a beautiful stone. Nozomu noticed her head turned and looking at the teardrop. He brought their hands in front of her, allowing her to see it in clear view.

"Why do you have me hold something like this?" Lisa questioned.

"Do you know what it is?"

"A crystal." Nozomu shook his head, a smile slipping across his face. "It's a tear drop. A teardrop of the moon. This is one of the jewels that I told you; one of which we need to get back in order to continue our lives." He could not see her face by just resting his chin on her shoulder, but he could tell that she was intrigued by the way she kept turning the jewel around to see the different angles. Finally he spoke, whispering in her ear. "I was hoping it would help me not only continue my life, but continue it with you."

Lisa turned her head to look at him, backing slightly to see his whole face. He still had his other arm around her waist, permitting her from falling back. She lowered the hand that held the teardrop to her lap, still holding his hand in it as well. Nozomu looked back at her and for a short moment, there was silence and no movement between the two. Nozomu finally spoke, a question of his. "Baby, I fear that if I ask you to be mine, you will deny me.. Will you?"

She looked away from him, looking to the ground. "Nozomu... Even if I try to deny what you say... it will haunt me. I can not deny something that is there in plain sight. Admitting your love, even if we both understand the situation... This situation to which it is forbidden. But-" She glanced up at him, getting out of his lap to turn around and look at him. A small smile slipping on her face, now looking slightly down at him. "I thought it was just attachment before you started talking about your heart. It's not. ...I do... I do love you."

"So... you're saying... that you wish to...?" Nozomu asked. He expected her to actually deny him, to apologetically turn him down. She paused, her face to a bright red with her eyes converting to around the room without looking at him, but mostly to the direction of the bed. He rose up, a chuckle escaping his throat once he figured out the reason for her embarrassment. He placed his hand under her jaw, causing her to finally look up at him. "Honey, Sweety, I have no intentions to bed you tonight. Okay? I ask of you if you really wish to stay with me?"

She smiled at her own silly imagination with her face turning red once again, then smiled up at him, showing that she feared not anymore, finally nodding her answer. Her face red from the confession. He pulled her closer, realizing she still held the jewel in her hand. He continued to look into her eyes, seeing that they indeed only reached up to his chest. Finally he leaned down, kissing her cheek, her nose, her lips. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips with hers. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up from the floor. Laughter broke their kiss, Lisa holding on tightly around Nozomu's neck for the security of not falling.

After a moment of the laughter, he set her down, her hands unlatching from his neck and just slid down to his chest, jewel still in hand. He felt the rock hard jewel, taking her hand holding it into his hand, looking at it. He recalled that Mahiru had called upon the powers of the jewels for her own wish. Maybe it may work for him... but the problem was if he needed Mahiru's power for this. Perchance he could call upon it himself, if he concentrated hard enough. He pulled her closer, extending their hands that held the teardrop, his other hand around her waist, almost as if a dance pose. He bent down once again, a passionate kiss between the two.

'Please! With all the powers of the world put into this jewel of the moon... please. I need her. Her former lover will not compare with what I have in store for her. I'll be her dream, her wish, her hope, her love. I would give anything, just to spend the rest of my life with my Lisa.' Nozomu prayed to any God or celestial being that may take mercy on his wish. He prayed that Mahiru was no the only one to make the teardrop work. He prayed that the other man, Hiei, would not come at all. He prayed for everything to go right for them, for all his work to have her not go in vain.

They both could feel the warmth of the jewel, Lisa believing that the rise of their body temperature had at last warmed the teardrop. But once the light of the jewel had seemed to eliminate through their closed eyes, they had to part their kiss, Lisa wondering what was going on in her hand. Nozomu smiled towards the jewel, pulling Lisa closer, backing both of them to sit upon the bed. It worked.

Lisa did not have any objections of Nozomu's closeness, finding much comfort sitting on the bed with him there. They were seated so that Lisa would be sitting between Nozomu's parted legs, not in his lap this time. His thoughts were gone as Nozomu wrapped his arm across Lisa's shoulders, pulling the collar of the other shoulder to reveal bare skin. He began to kiss her jaw line, neck, and shoulder, softly nipping. Without realizing it, Lisa dropped the jewel to the ground, bringing her hands up to the arm wrapped around her shoulders, her face flushed from his actions. He whispered in her ear, his breathing heavy, "Are you sure-"

She nodded before he could finish, letting him know that she wasn't going to turn back. He nudged his nose and lips against her neck, having her tilt her head for easier access. Lisa could feel him nibbling along the cartilage of her neck, then she felt a sharp pain that brought her to gasp and eyes to open wide. Nozomu had bitten, just as a vampire would, and drank from her. The taste upon the vampire's taste buds was so pleasurable. Just the first flow of blood brought shivers up and down his spine. Blood that could not be described in words, nor the same as any other taste of blood he had. The taste of it aroused him immediately. Lisa cringed from the pain, gripping tight to his arm, her nails almost digging in, a moan slipping from her lips. He finally ceased his action, catching his breath and wrapping his other arm across her chest, rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry... I should have warned you..."

Lisa nodded, trying to regain her strength to ease the pain. She could feel him lap up the blood from the wound, giving tender kisses upon it. After he had cleaned up the wound, he held his wrist open to her, smiling, "You can bite me back."

She shook her head slowly, causing Nozomu to give a small chuckle. "Don't worry sweety. That may come sometime later when the time comes. But now, now we must concern ourselves with what is happening."

Lisa looked at him, puzzled of what he was saying, but not saying anything. The pain from the bite was still ripe, but she tried to ignore it. Nozomu understood the look, elaborating the situation. "I recall when I was a child, what I could remember of my parents. My mother talked of the powers of the teardrop, my father of my vampire inheritance. 'The one, being my mate, who touches the jewel will become what has touched her within twenty-four hours. So be the only one to be with her.' Allow werewolf to touch you, you become part werewolf. Everyone here in this stronghold have different... ethnicity of lunar race... and the jewel was used so you will be as I, vampire... Please don't make contact with any of them."

"You're parents...?" Lisa asked unconsciously, putting the information aside in her mind. Nozomu smiled down at her, holding close. "Yeah. As you can tell, I am a half breed. My dad is where I get my vampire inheritance, and my mother of the lunar race. My mother was one of the first to get the illness, and so brings the beginning of my want to restore the jewels... so no more would suffer her fate..." Nozomu had fallen silent, beginning to have a distant look upon his face. Lisa ran her hand across his arm, a comfort gesture she had learnt from her mother. Nozomu came back from his thoughts by the strokes, smiling down at her. "Don't worry my cutie. It was a long while back."

"What about your father?" Her question caused him to pause, staring at her. "He... he could not handle the lose of my mother so he brought his own suicide to spend the rest of eternity with her. After that incident, I was brought under Lord Oboro's care." He smiled. "But enough of that, I'm sure dinner might have been long past, and Mis-... Mitsuru is not a patient one." He smiled to hide his mistake, almost saying Misoka's name. He had almost forgotten that the fox may be having a more difficult time than him, and wished his friend well. Lisa did not catch the mistake, merely smiling her response.

They left the room together, the first wave they got was the powerful aroma of the feast. They smiled to one another, Nozomu being the gentleman he is, allowed her the first to enter the dining area. There, everyone was present except, as both had noted, Misoka and Terra. Akira noticed them both, bounding over to the two of them. "Hey Risa, what took so long? We were about to send someone up there to get you guys!" He almost pounced upon Lisa when Mitsuru pulled him back.

"Mutt! If that tail of yours hits me again, you're going to know pain when you find it missing! And you!" He pointed to Lisa. "Not only are you a burden, you can't even do anything right!"

Nozomu stepped between the two, leading Lisa away from Mitsuru. The tengu growled and lashed out at her.

"What is your problem!" Nozomu snapped at Mitsuru, grabbing hold of the tengu's outstretched arm. Lisa tried to get as far as she could from him without leaving the room. The tengu began to show signs of struggle, but kept his glare on her. "The ... onna..." His face cringed in pain and confusion, and it seemed he didn't know what the problem was. He held his head between his hands to cease the pain, but his eyes never turned to any one else. Nozomu let go of him unsure if it was safe or not.

Mahiru sat at one end of the table, unclear of what was going on. Oboro and Katsura had ceased their conversation and were focused on the main issue going on. Either were prepared to break up a fight if needed be. Akira just stood where he was, beside Mitsuru, unsure of what to do when the time came, except for the usual holding back the tengu. But with everyone's confusion, Lisa just backed against the wall, eyes wide with fear. 'No...'

Nozomu backed closer to Lisa, looking to see if she was alright from the strike. He reached a hand out to her for reassurance but she pulled away quickly from his touch, almost as if his touch were acid. Confusion. She pulled her arms closer to herself and shook her head, hands covering her mouth. 'No... If he sees...' She thought. If she could speak these, they would be easier for her vampire to understand. But with their fellow team mate having these symptoms, there was trouble to be followed. But if the struggling one noticed the vampire's motion, then her words would not be the problem. She glanced to everyone, unsure of what to do herself.

Mahiru! The one they call 'princess.' Her and Mahiru are both somewhat the same. If she's correct, then maybe it will work. If that's what's going on right now, then it can't be helped. The two girls made eye contact, and when they locked eyes, Lisa replied quietly but loud enough for Nozomu and the 'princess' to hear. "I'm sorry."

With that, Lisa darted out of the dinning area before anyone could grab hold of her.

**End Chapter**

**"Yay! Please review! Tell me what you think may happen." **


	8. Good Bye

**Found you**

**"Thank you everybody who have been very patient with me. I know it's been a LONG while since I updated. I have started college when the last chapter was posted, so I did not have time to post this one. I don't have the next chapter finish... unfortunately, but it will.. eventually. Just remember that I am starting a new lifestyle called college. I will try as hard as I can to update and actually finish the story. **

**Look on the bright side, it's almost to the end!" **

**Chapter 8**

**Good Bye**

The room was dark with only the full moon gleaming in. Terra had ended her cries, knowing that she had to continue with her job. Taking the jewel that she had stolen, she placed it on Misoka's chest, taking his hands to grasp it. Wiping a stray tear away, she took a deep breath; trying to remember the words to use in the spell. It was something not too often used for it being forbidden. At first she started the words out slow, her head bowed down in concentration. But once her concentration was at a state at which it could not be broken, her voice rose. Not too high to escape the room, but high enough not to be a mumble.

These words were foreign in this world as well, just as the ones for taking out the jewel. Words such as 'Diey e mara, diey maricona, vater herly minestem, a herie minesteme, aunsey don schmid. Ah Bren' (Yes it's possible to say it, just sound it out! Sounds German , ) These words continued, containing not only as a spell, but combined with her energy and life force. She sent them both to the jewel, causing it to emit a light.

Squeezing her hands with Misoka's, she could feel them warm up. She smiled, a split second pause of her spell, but continued to not screw it up. A finger twitch finally brought her to stop the words and look down at the form. He was coming to. She was too into his waking from a brief eternal sleep that she almost forgot that the spell was still going on without the words. She quickly let go of his hands, ending the transition of energy and life.

She looked at her hands, eyes adjusted to the light of the moon already, and seen no marks. After a moment, Misoka placed his hand on her wrist, startling Terra. A long pause lied between them as Misoka sat completely up on his bed, until he broke it with a question. "Why?"

"...I told you... it was for your own good..."

"How? Killing me and then reviving me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the death was to rid you of your illness. The illness of the lunar race..."

"How did you even know I had that?" Terra smiled at his many question. "You talk when you are drunk." Another long pause between the two.

Terra unexpectedly leaned forward, her head landing upon his lap. "...Sorry... I think I gave too much in my low state..." With those tiresome words, she closed her eyes to rest. Misoka watched her, uncertain of what to do. He wasn't tired, but he didn't want to disturb her in her slumber. She looked peaceful while sleeping, and unlike before she ended his illness, she was not being the smart alec that she was. Finally he decided to let her rest, sliding her from his lap. Noticing the jewel, he felt to see how much of it's power was left, some, but not enough. How did she get a hold of this? Once he found an extra blanket in his closet and placed it over her, he quietly left the room with the jewel. Already he was bombarded with noises of yelling.

XXXX

Nozomu cursed under his breath for what was going on. 'I'm sorry.' What was that for? Why did she apologize and leave? He almost stormed out of the room to search for her, but he caught a glimpse of Mitsuru. 'Him!' He grabbed hold of the tengu's collar, ignoring the consequences with an angered delinquent. "What did you do to her?! What are you doing to her!? Answer me!"

"Let go of me ningen before I remove you myself!" The voice was Mitsuru, but the tone? And ningen? The tengu knew full well that he was not human. But none of this registered through Nozomu's anger clouded mind.

"Ningen! You ingreatful son-" There was a thud sound in the background.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Both stopped to Akira's voice. Nozomu glanced to the direction the werepup was looking and seen the princess. She looked as if she just lifting her head from resting on the table. Maybe she was the one who hit their head, knowing her luck. But why? She looked directly at Mitsuru, a serious face instead of the scared moments before. Even if there were pain from hitting her head, there were no signs of it. "I believe, I am the one you are searching for... Hiei."

"Hiei...? But you know he's Mitsuru." Akira voiced everyone's confusion. Nozomu became more shocked by the name, his heart pausing for the longest time. '...Hiei...'

"Princess, are you not well?" Katsura asked, Oboro nodded his questioning. She smiled to both, shaking her head. "I'll explain later."

"Who are you? I have not planned on giving any announcement-... Unless.." Before he could finish, he unlatched himself from Nozomu's distracted grip. Grabbing hold of the princess, he took his leave quickly. Behind them, they could hear the shouts of the others, Nozomu's the loudest.

'Where to run? Where to hide?' The tengu's memories quickly showed a dark quiet room. Maybe his own. 'There! Up the stairs. If this onna would not struggle so much. She know's she's done wrong. The room is right there! Get inside. Door. Lock.'

Mahiru was flung to the ground, quickly getting up against the wall. The Mahiru inside of her own mind knew this room was forbidden and was confused to why he dragged her in here. The controlling part, Lisa, was scared as to what was going to happen next with Hiei's anger mixed with Mitsuru's. Lisa quickly took the chance to apologize once again to Mahiru. Before she could mention more through thought though, a sound disrupted her.

Mitsuru had his back turned, but the sound. He was crying. It was not Mitsuru anymore, but Hiei in a different body. It was the same for the princess. Her body, but Lisa in full control.

There was silence throughout the room except from the silent sobs. But suddenly the silence was broken by Mitsuru throwing his fist into the wall. "...Onna... Iza.. Izanami?" Finally he turned around and the shock grew on her face. His tears had poured out and did not look as if they were to stop any time soon. He got closer when he knew it was certainly her, quickly holding her captive against the wall she was leaning on.

"...Hiei..." She winced from the slam against the wall.

"I don't care who's body this is, and I don't care what they say! I've been searching everywhere for you. Finding small clues on the way thanks to your sister. I am not letting you go this time... You should have stayed..." His lips quivered from trying to hide a cry, then suddenly crashed against her own. Pain and shock from the words and kiss. She could feel his tears along his cheeks as they collided with hers. There were no holding back the tears for either of them.

Mahiru in her mind showed confusion, as well as shock. Her body was kissing Mitsuru! No, Mitsuru kissed her. The same running through the tengu's mind as well. They had no control over it all, not even a say.

Finally Hiei parted the kiss, grabbing hold of her wrist. Before he could pull her from the wall, Izanami retaliated with words. "No! You can't take me back now! I'm not even-"

"What!? How dare you defy me onna! I came all this way to get you and you- You're going!"

Lisa pulled out of Hiei's grip, almost plastering her back against the wall. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm not going! That's the main reason I left in the first place. Don't touch me!"

"What?" Shock and anger ran through his face.

"I ... " Lisa tried to think of a way to explain to Hiei without him killing someone. "I... I have a spell placed on me. Two actually. One is to keep me bound here until Misoka has the say. And the other..."

"What about the other?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"Don't touch me unless you want me to be tengu..."

"Tengu? What are you talking about?" Hiei could feel the being of the body give a surge of anger, but he ignored him altogether.

"The body you are in! He's tengu as Nozomu has told me. I'm not allowed to touch anyone within a day." Lisa began to think about the spell. She wasn't in her own body to make the spell happen, but does it only work physically, or also mentally of who she is? Her thoughts. Mahiru could hear her thoughts as if the Lisa she knew were talking to herself when no one were around. She could hear them almost clearly, but became confused with the feeling of walking in half the conversation. A spell?

"One day?! We are not waiting that long! Now!" Hiei grabbed hold of her arm again, this time at the elbow, pulling her from the wall. She pulled away from him at that time, causing him to lose grip, her to lose balance. She fell to the floor, almost hitting the bed. She lifted herself on her elbows, replying up to him. "You can't take me from this body. If I am unwilling, then you can't get me out. If I were in my form here, then there is the chance. And have you forgotten about Misoka's spell?"

"Who is this Misoka? I'll have to demand him to undo it. Where is he?"

"I don't know where he is. I was with Nozomu part of the night-." Immediately she stopped herself, knowing that it was too late. Hiei paused for a moment to recall who this Misoka she keeps mentioning along with Nozomu. Mitsuru's memory. It showed a short bar tender with glasses as Misoka. Someone Mitsuru dislikes because of power differences. Nozomu was the tall blonde vampire. Wait. Tall blonde? The one protecting his Izanami from him? The one he called a ningen? Mitsuru showed more images he seen when Nozomu and Lisa were close. Hiei glanced at her as she still stayed to the floor. The body of a different onna, but her posture and movements were Izanami for sure. Her attitude was different though. Had this vampire been telling her things?

"Who is this 'Nozomu' to you?!" Hiei demanded, pointing to the door as if he were there. Lisa stared up at him, unsure of what to say without causing harm. "Answer me!"

Lisa cringed, remembering why she would almost always coware from him. "...He's helped me greatly in this world, like a brother would..." She replied quietly.

"I believe it's more than that." She looked up at him confused as he spatted the words.

"Well, you can believe what you want!... It's not like you gave me that happiness..." She muttered the last under her breath with her head tucked low.

"I'm going to kill him..." Hiei replied, glancing to the door. Lisa looked up at him, her tears returning as she began to get up. "No!"

Hiei looked down at her, smirking. "So I was right. All the more reason to kill him."

"No! Please don't. I'll leave with you, just don't..." She bowed her head obediently, hiding her tears. Already the end of her freedom.

"Don't what?"

"Don't harm him... I don't want..." She pause, unsure of what to say. She wanted to say that she didn't want a loved one hurt, or even worse, killed. She wanted to say that he had this whole time but was still too late. "...There's no need for it."

"Hn." He opened the door. "Go find the one who can get the spells off you. Now." Lisa kept her head low, walking out of the room forlornly. She almost jumped when a black ball landed upon her shoulder, finding that it was just 'Mr. Bat'. She gave a weak side smile to it, but continued walking solemnly. She walked out to the dining area, knowing that everyone was still there by the noise. The noise grew as she walked down the stairs, finally reaching the dining area. Once she was in sight, the noise level automatically lowered to nothing but silence.

"...Mahiru..? Princess...?" Oboro questioned timidly. Lisa shook her head, still with it bowed down

"I'm not your princess right now, just borrowing her body... I need to speak with-..." She paused, knowing she had to talk with Misoka, but wished to speak with Nozomu first. Tears formed again, thinking of what Hiei would do if she were to talk with him. But it's something that is required. It didn't help that Nozomu was standing right there. "I need to speak with Misoka... where is he..?"

"I'm right here Princess." She glanced up, noticing that he was in the room, just in a corner. When did he get there? And why did he still call her 'Princess'? It did not matter.

"...We need to speak in private please." She turned to go into another room nearby but paused. "...Nozomu too."

Timidly Nozomu followed after Misoka, aware that 'Hiei' was right behind him. If he attempted anything, either of them, there would be trouble. The tension was going to grow and snap soon. They all entered the living room, each sitting down except for Hiei whom stood behind Lisa's chair. The bat had surprisingly stayed with her, taking a perch on a higher elevation of the room.

"...Misoka, I need you to cease the spell that you placed upon this world." Lisa started off.

"...Risa...?" Nozomu quietly questioned with uncertainty. Lisa bowed her head lower, hiding her tears and sobs. "...I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep saying that? Why keep apologizing?" Nozomu was about get up from his chair to comfort her but Hiei's snarl stopped him. "Don't even think of it."

"Misoka? Can you do it?" Lisa's words cracked, unable to hide it.

"Yes. I'll do it. Anything else?" Misoka kept calm of the situation, even if he was told only part of the story.

"...Nozomu...?" Nozomu paused when she called to him. It may have been Mahiru's voice and body, but he could only see and hear his Lisa. He swallowed hard, nodding her to continue. "Is there a way... to undo this spell...?" She held out her hands, palms up, as if the spell were in her grasp. Nozomu's heart skipped, stopped. 'No.' He should have known this was going to happen. But it still shot right through him. She was leaving completely and unbinding something they made. His Lisa. Tears. They were forming in his eyes as he continued to look at her and her outstretched hands. "No... no..." Lisa looked up at him, but he continued. "We can not undo for what we have made. It's permanent."

"Nozomu. What did you do?" Misoka questioned, looking at him sternly. Nozomu kept his eyes on his Lisa, watching her reactions through blurred sight. Her face just froze, a shock that pleaded him not to say anything. Her tears trailed down her cheeks and soaked to the front of her shirt. But he had no choice. "I love my Risa."

"What did you do?" Misoka questioned again, more strictly.

"I stole a jewel, so that she would be mine. If ...Hiei did not want her, for God knows why, then I will love her. She would be happier. Wouldn't you do the same for the one you love? Obviously he would not." Lisa clasped her hands over her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief. Her eyes pleading him to stop. Nozomu finally looked at Misoka, the fox's eyes in a glare with unimaginable anger. "Terra and I stole two teardrops. One to help you, at which I see it did, and the other for Risa and I. From her blood flowing in me, as well as the bite mark upon her to prove it, she is part of me as I am part of her now. I can't and won't allow anyone to touch her within the time period of twenty-four hours from the start of the spell. She will be part vampire. She will be with me."

There was a long silence in the room, a silence with thick air. Everyone was looking at Nozomu, but he receive glares from both Misoka and Hiei.

"You will be arrested for misuse of the empirical teardrops, thievery, as well as bringing someone out of the lunar cycle in, Nozomu." Misoka stated the least of the crimes that he was going to be sentenced to.

"And you think you can get away from any crime? You thought of keeping her here as a fox's game! That's a crime in it's self!" Nozomu yelled back to Misoka, getting up from where he sat.

"You left a mate mark upon her body? Here I was about to let you live because of her pathetic crying to save you, but I think otherwise now." Hiei smirked his angry sadistic grin, raising his arm and curling his fingers to a menacing claw. "I don't have my dragon, nor sword. But I guess these hands of a comrade will do for someone as low as you. Especially with these powers this mortal has."

"Hiei! No please!" Lisa grabbed hold of Hiei's arm, hoping to stop him.

"Let go of me onna! He deserves to die as a tramp that he is!" He pulled his arm away, causing her to fall out of the chair. "And I'm going to enjoy-"

"Don't you dare harm her! Like you deserve the mate mark upon her skin?! You don't deserve any place in her heart for what you do!" Nozomu immediately shot up, clenching his fist to strike. His body began to take a different shape, his eyes, fangs, and nails most noticeable first. The bat, before perched, was now flying about, almost seemed to be confused. Hiei positioned himself for combat, comfortable with his usual sword stance even though he had no sword. "Cut the romantic bull."

"Nozomu! Hiei! No! Stop!" Lisa cried, curling herself so she won't get involved in the fight ready to happen. Her yells had caused everyone else in the stronghold to rush into the living room, shocked by how a private conversation had turned into this.

Nozomu struck at Hiei first, his fist gracing his jaw. But he was sent to his knees when Hiei threw a punch of his own into Nozomu's stomach. Hiei looked at his fist, cursing. "Such a weak body..."

"Nozomu! Stop before you kill someone! This foolishness that you have brought yourself, as well as others, needs to end immediately. Disgracing us like that..." Before any other harm could be done, Misoka placed a barrier against Nozomu and Hiei. Inside these barriers seemed to have an increase gravity atmosphere, causing the two fighters to almost collapse.

"Misoka..." Nozomu knelt to the floor, his energy lowering from vampire, back to normal. He had not expected his friend to use his powers against him. Hiei had knelt down as well, unable to get the weak body to keep it's strength. Lisa watched both, tears starting to stop after watching the small battle. Misoka glanced at her, slightly bowing an apology. "Ms. Ris-"

"Just Lisa." She took a quick glance to Hiei, seeing him give the ugliest glare, then diverted her attention back to Misoka. As she listened to him, she straightened herself up from the fall to the floor, finally sitting up where she was.

"...Lisa. I apologize for what has happened and wish it does not happen again." He glanced at Nozomu, sending him a glare. "But from what I have just been informed of, you have such a spell placed on you?" Lisa nodded in silence. "We are going to have to have you quarantined. I don't know how long it's going to take, nor -..."

"Princess... or who ever you are...? What's all going on?" Akira asked, not realizing he had cut Misoka off. The three not in the conversation had been merely watching from when they came in, not sure of what they were to do. Akira had his wolf ears flattened back, almost timidly walking to the ones talking. Lisa glanced to the pup, a weak smile forced upon her face. "Akira... It's alright. It's me, Risa..."

"Risa... How are you the princess?" He questioned as he walked over to the chair she was by and knelt next to her, wondering why she was not sitting in the chair. She placed her hand on top his head, patting as one would do to reassure a child. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Misoka.

"Akira. We are having an important meeting here." Misoka broke the small moment with important business.

"But, it's important to me too. It's dealing with my friends." Akira's ears flattened back once again, showing that even if he was arguing his point he knew who was in charge.

"Are... are you hurting them...?" Lisa spoke up, looking towards Hiei and Nozomu when Akira mentioned friends. Hiei sent a glare to everyone around him, not liking the thought of everyone seeing him weak like this. Nozomu was knelt to one knee, his head bent down to show none of his face. The fox thought for a moment, finally bowing and lowering the binding spell. The spherical shields dissolved back down, releasing Nozomu and Hiei. Hiei got up from his knelt position, walking to where he stood before the fight had emitted. Nozomu stayed where he was, not changing his position except the almost sigh of getting weight off of his back. His hair fell more in his face, not allowing anyone to see his expressions farther. Akira crept over to Nozomu, hoping to comfort the vampire, but Misoka stopped him.

"Akira!"

"When can you get these spells off of her?" Hiei harshly replied, indicating to the woman in front of him. Misoka shoed Akira back with Oboro, looking towards Hiei. "I don't know. I don't know how Nozomu did what he did, and I'm sure it's not a properly made spell. Someone who specializes in removing spells might be able to. And that's a might."

"You mean to say that there is the chance that it can not come off?" Misoka nodded to this question. Hiei glared down at the girl, taking a deep breath and let it out as slow as he could. "I guess Yggrisil may be our last chance onna."

"Y...Yggrisil?" Oboro questioned from the end of the room. Hiei and Lisa turned to look at him, Lisa being the first to say something. "The Heavenly Tree. I guess you can say we work there. It's certain of my punishment if I go there for help..."

"You should have never left." Hiei replied, glaring at her. Lisa pulled her knees in front of herself, curling herself in a defensive ball.

The whole time Nozomu was listening in on the whole conversation. Each word spoken broke his heart more and more each time, each time not sure if it was the last straw. Lisa was leaving him for sure, and nothing could stop her. Even when she was did not object to the place they called Yggrisil. Where had he gone wrong for her to say she loved him, and then the plans of leaving forever.

"Punishment?" Akira asked. Lisa looked at him solemnly. "Yes. I will be punished for the crimes I have committed."

"And him, the main cause of the trouble." Hiei replied, pointing at the motionless body knelt to the floor. Akira glanced to Nozomu, almost forgetting he was there for his silence, confused as to how Nozomu was the cause. "How is Nozomu to blame? He only wanted to help... And Risa is punished for being happy?"

"This is something you don't understand Akira. Nozomu stole a tear gem, involving Risa in it." Replied Misoka. He looked to Nozomu, then to Hiei. "He will have to go through the Lunar Law first."

"...Please..-" Lisa started but was cut off.

"Yggrisil has all records of all worlds so criminals will be punished accordingly. He will get his 'Lunar' trial, as well as being hit with Yggrisil law." Hiei smirked.

"Please no." Lisa injected, her voice cracking from the tears about to come out. "He should not go through with this. I am the one at fault, not him. He wanted to help me, there is nothing wrong with that."

"It is when it has gone past helping the one in need to the one's own want."

"And what if I want it as well?" Lisa snapped back without realizing it, her tears finally spilling out. Hiei stayed silent, shocked at what she said. Feeling uncomfortable, she shifted her eyes to Nozomu, noticing he had finally glanced up. He was looking at her, his face almost blank except for the bit of shock and relief. "...Risa...-"

Hiei noticed the little bit of connection going between the two, tilting his head into a sneer. "Hn. Take them both out of here at once before I do." He tried to control the rage building up inside of him, knowing that he would have his chance with the 'vampire' back at one of his domains with his own original form. Maybe vampire blood would look better on the wall.

"Oboro, notify the moon palace immediately."

"Yes Misoka."

"Katsura, Akira-" Misoka pointed to each said name.

"No! I am not assisting you, nor anyone! Why can't anyone just get along?!" Akira snapped, flattening his ears and backing out of the room. Oboro had already left, leaving Katsura unsure of what to do. Akira looked down at the two on the floor. "Isn't being happy what matters? Fulfilling life as it- I'm not!"

"Akira!" Misoka called out, but the pup had already ran out. Hearing Hiei's words, Lisa tried to quickly get up to run to Nozomu, but her arm was caught by Hiei's grip pulling her away.

"No..." She cried. She knew she was too weak against Hiei's strength to try to get away, even if it were Mitsuru's form, especially with the comparison to using Mitsuru's and Mahiru's forms. She struggled at first, but Hiei dragged, trying to carry, her farther way.

Hiei stopped trying to drag her, gripping onto her shoulder to force her to look at him. Nozomu seen her wince in pain, trying to get up to run to her. But with a few words said by Misoka, he was stopped and brought down, trapped to only watch on with helplessness.

"You will not escape me again." Hiei brought his free hand up to her face, extending only the index and middle finger together in almost a prayer or spell manner. Knowing exactly what this meant, Lisa shook her head rapidly, her head backing as far as it could go as tears ran down her face. "Please, Hiei... Don't force upon it..." She pleaded.

He did not take any regards to her words, tapping the two fingers to her forehead, replying quietly. "You brought it upon yourself... Donde donde Mahiru" The last three words were in rhythm to the tapping, soon after Lisa feel unconscious in his arms.

"Risa... RISA!!!!" Nozomu yelled trying his best to release himself from the binds. Knowing immediately what to do now, Katsura grabbed hold of Nozomu. Even if she was in the state she was at this time of the moon, she knew she must keep Nozomu here. "Please Nozomu, I never wanted to do this..."

Nozomu didn't even hear Katsura's words, only watched as Lisa drifted farther away from him. "LISA!!!" Through all the confusion going on in such a small room, Nozomu's voice was the loudest to be heard.

**End Chapter**

**Just a small lesson on some words in this chapter, just in case:**

**Ningen - human**

**Onna - woman**

**Any others - ask me **

**Yes, I meant to have him actually yell/pronounce her name as Lisa than Risa because anger can just bring such things out of people without them realizing it. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
